Not Quite a Century, Love
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: "You'll never feel statisfied when you're alone, Care. You need people." That was the conversation that lead to her taking bath by hose, outside of his house. Her mom said, "She could always come back," but she knew she could hold on to home and move on.
1. Moving On and Letting Go

**Not Quite a Century, Love**

**Disclaimer:…I don't want to say. I really don't want to-Oh fine! I don't own Joseph! Or Candice! Or any of the TVD characters or plot lines. But I do very much wish to smack Julie over the head with her own scripts sometimes. **

**A/n: So guess what I decided to do when I was supposed to start studying? Yep, this story. My first multi-chapter Klaroline fic! I should really write the plot for this down….eh,maybe after exams and competitive cheerleading tryouts are over. I've seen a few fics like this up already, but there was always some little detail I wanted to tweak, so I decided I'd write my own. Because I love writing neurotic Caroline. She rocks my socks. Enjoy. **

Caroline's POV

Not quite a century. That's the first thing he'd pointed out when he'd opened his door. But 17 years or a hundred-it doesn't matter so much now, now that I've realized what it means, what it feels like, to truly live a vampire existence. Time was just the structure we lived in; it wasn't constricting. Time could not age us, harm us, end us, or rebirth us ….it just was. We are. Being immortal can be as simple as that sometimes. We. Just. Are.

Don't get me wrong. I mean, I hate to admit he was right, but this world does have a whole lot of beauty, and wonder, and discovery. So don't think that I'm complaining or starting some dreary saga where all the people watching ever see is the heroine listing off the woes of her life. I love being a vampire a lot of the time. The freedom it gives you, the ease with which we can travel, or…._persuade_ someone. You don't even need money. Not to say that I'm totally okay with compulsion or using humans for whatever I want. It's more like….I've grown up some. I know, absurd considering I don't actually…grow anymore. But I mean it like this; I understand more of what Stefan and Klaus and even Damon had meant back when I was a baby vamp. I understand now how they could be so callous about human lives. I still value human life like any other life, but I'm not so prudent about compelling someone if it doesn't hurt them in any way. I used to think it was wrong to take away someone's choice like that…and well, it sort of IS, but when you need to do it, when it's necessary, or just simply when…you're having a selfish moment and you need help, well then…it doesn't seem so bad to me.

There are days, of course, when I miss the old Mystic Falls gang, when I long to hear Bonnie laugh at my 'blondness' or to have Elena give me one of her famous hugs after I've had a hard day. Hell, I even miss Damon's teasing and knowing smirk sometimes. And Stefan, I miss him too. I miss the heart in him. No matter what anyone says, Stefan is a good man. I sometimes wonder if he stayed on the right path after I left…if he finally got a better hold on his…problem.

I know I could find them if I wanted to-Damon and Stefan that is. But…I like this freedom. For the first time in my life, no one is telling me what I should do, no one is judging me.

I used to feel guilty about how I just left them all, not even bothering to tell them goodbye. Well, I did say one goodbye-to Matt. Because, if anyone could understand wanting to just get out, to no longer be affected by the vampire melodrama that is that town, it would be Matt. I even remember the look in his all-American blue eyes-he was sadder than I'd ever seen him, and that's saying a lot, but what stuck with me was the acceptance in his face. He'd understood. The last words I ever heard spoken to me from anyone in that town was Matt telling me to, "Have a good life….and don't come back, Care," then he'd smiled at me and pushed my shoulder.

I left that day, a week after I'd figured out that Tyler was not Tyler anymore; I could hear it in the way he formed sentences, I could feel it in the way he held me, close and careful. That was Klaus. And after I'd realized that, I'd realized something else-I liked it. I had been enjoying those last few weeks with "Tyler" more than I had enjoyed the past parts of our relationship. And that scared the ever-living crap out of me. That's why I ran. So I left Bonnie there-which I felt the least guilty about because her mom had finally woman'd up, so to speak, and came back to get to know her daughter. And I left Elena to deal with her Salvatore boys drama. Actually, she'd told me the night before she'd left who she'd chosen-that news had made my heart hurt for Stefan. I hope he's found a nice girl. I'd left my mom there, which actually was a choice she was happy with-she wanted me to "get out of this damned town while I still could". She'd made me promise to send postcards from wherever I was at the time. For the most part, I've kept that promise. The person I feel the guiltiest about leaving is Tyler. I'd figured out about Klaus a few weeks after Ric had died and Elena had turned-which was good news for Damon I would've thought, but he was actually upset that she didn't get to chose it for herself. After I'd told him I knew, I'd screamed in his face and called him a "Grade-A creepy boyfriend-body snatcher!". I gave myself points for creativity, but had to retract some for stupidity after I'd realized I'd just probably pissed off an Original.

But he wasn't mad, if anything, he looked…gravely disappointed.

"…_.Klaus," my eyes widened, taking in every mannerism I hadn't noticed before, "You…oh my God, what happened to Tyler? I thought you had….you had died."_

_His face dropped, his eyes staring intensely at the ground beneath his feet, and the look was so very Klaus-esque that I mentally slapped myself for not noticing earlier, "Bonnie did a spell," the emotion in his voice confused me-I couldn't figure out if he was more disappointed or irritated. _

"_So…she just put you…into Tyler's body? Why?"_

"_Because she knew if I died then so would all of you…." he raised an eyebrow at me, implying that he had expected me to realize that. _

"_So what? You just thought you could just use my boyfriend's body to get close to me and that I wouldn't notice? Do you think I'm stupid? You can't just do that! Manipulation is NOT the key to winning someone over! It doesn't work like that!"_

_He laughed once, without humor, "Actually, I think I subconsciously knew you'd figure it out. Clever girl."_

"_Do you plan on answering my question as to why you thought it'd work, you Grade-A creepy-boyfriend-body-snatcher!"_

"_I didn't really get to CHOSE the body, Love," his eyes burned with ire, the disappointment fading. _

"_But you certainly didn't seem to mind that you got to-" I'd trailed off as I remembered the past few weeks and the fact that I didn't mind what had gone on then, at all. I…had liked being with him, whether I knew it was him or not. That's when I ran from the room. That's the last time I had spoken to him._

A few weeks after I'd left, I'd been sitting in some ceady bar in Chicago and overheard who must have been two of Klaus' hybrids talking. They expressed their gratitude and relief that their "master" was back in his own body. I shivered at the creepy, devoted way in which they spoke of him. I also felt a pang of guilt that Tyler probably had just woken up, with no idea what had happened or that he'd been "out of commission" for more than a month. He'd probably looked for me around town, wondered where I was. I used to have bouts of bad days, when I'd sit in my hotel room for days, overcome with guilt at how I'd just left him, all of them. Anytime I heard some song that Bonnie used to sing off tune in the car, or anytime I saw a football player with short black hair and a cocky grin, I'd feel the pangs in my heart, telling me I was a horrible person. But every month, it got easier, I just kept telling myself that I had the opputunity to start a new life if I wanted to. I realized that if I'd really loved Tyler-in the eternal-soulmate-kind of way- then I wouldn't have ever left. After I'd realized that, I'd somehow gotten over most of the guilt. It just started slowly dissipating one day. And ever since then, I've done what I always wanted to-I ran. I went everywhere I could think of. Paris was beautiful and bustling with scents of fresh-baked bread and new perfumes. Everywhere I looked there were people holding hands, or laughing, or just simply relaxing over really good food. Oh, and the shopping was amazing. Better than I had dared to dream. My wardrobe size had tripled after a month there. The atmosphere there was addictive. It was one of…'comment-dit-on?'….fantasy. It was a fantastical city. With the lights that lit up the streets along the Seine every night and the view from my hotel balcony at sunrise and the smell of happiness in the air everywhere I went. But one day, sometime during the second month, I'd gotten….well, sort of bored of it all. It doesn't fill your heart with joy to walk along a romantic street when there's no one there beside you.

So I'd left and opted for somewhere more adventurous this time. So I'd climbed the Alps. I stood on top of the highest peak in the snowy mountain range and looked out over the expansive white and the shimmering sapphire skies, I'd reached my hands up and almost felt the clouds. I was on top of the world and it was wonderful. I'd turned, out of some instinctive-teenage-girl habit, and started gushing to….no one, I'd realized. Seeing marvelous things and feeling these amazing, freeing, feelings, isn't really as awesome when the only person you can share it with is you. No one wants to ramble on to themselves. So I'd climbed down, well…I'd sledded down. No one was there to see and as ridiculously dangerous as it'd be for a human, it was simply thrilling for me.

After the Alps, I'd gone to Morocco. It was hot and loud and perfect for distracting myself. But all the bright colors of the shops and all the soaks in the sun didn't work as distractions for the simple reason that I had no idea what I was distracting myself from. Sure, I missed my friends sometimes. But I no longer felt like the memory was weighing me down, I no longer felt guilt, just a vague, sometimes, encompassing sadness that that life hadn't worked out the way I'd planned.

I went to many places after that. But I always found some reason to leave:

-London was a stupid choice in the first place. Every time I heard the damned accent…I left after two days. I just heard "Love" too often.

-Rome was too full of history. Every arch I saw, every painting and museum, I knew Jeremy would love it. He always loved ancient stuff.

-I thought about going to Spain, but I think a part of me was still reserving that for the after graduation trip Bonnie, Elena and I had planned. ("_Spanish boys? I mean, seriously, how could we not?") _

There were many other failed attempts, all beautiful and enticing at first, but then it wore off. Something started nagging at me. I never stayed in one city more than three months. I must of tried over 100 cities in the first 15 years.

At first, I thought maybe the reason I couldn't seem to find somewhere that satisfied me was because of how I had left Mystic Falls. Maybe because I'd had no closure, I couldn't move on. So I tried to go back one spring day in April, 2028.

I'd driven my car past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign and my heart immediately dropped to my stomach. What if something horrible had happened to them all? Some new vampire menace could've come and slaughtered the town. But not once did I consider the option that was actually fact.

I drove past town square and saw the Grill, still there. I took that as a good omen and smiled, parking my baby blue Honda- I did not steal it, technically- and walked into the Grill hesitantly.

I was met with the same familiar burst of sounds-the bartender spraying beer into patrons cups, some jocks shooting pool in the corner, high school girls laughing as they talked and sipped their iced teas. I looked around, scanning the room for any familiar face. When I came up empty, I frowned, my eyes landing on man at the counter. He was wearing casual jeans and and a light blue button down, but I could only see the side of his face. He had dirty blond hair with a traditional clean, short cut. From his face, he looked to be in his early 30's. I could just make out that he had blue eyes. Sky blue eyes, strangely innocent looking eyes for a man. Eyes you'd expect to find on a little boy….that's when I'd smacked myself in the head. I had been looking for the faces of my friends, how I remembered them. I'd forgotten that eleven years had passed and that some of them would age. But once I looked at his eyes, I knew. It was Matt.

I ran up to him on impulse, some strange impulse I didn't understand that drew me to the familiarity and safeness radiating off him.

"Matt," I spoke quietly, despite my enthusiasm.

He froze, his shoulders tensing, before he spun around with wide eyes, "Care?" he asked carefully, afraid his assumption was wrong.

I nodded; all I could do was grin. I pulled him in for a hug, "Hey, Mattie."

He pulled back and smiled, his eyes shining at me, exactly the way they used to years ago.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered, looking around me once again, "And why are you wearing a dress shirt?" I snickered, remembering how he used to hate formal wear.

His eyes took on a serious look very quickly, "I sometimes forget how long you've been gone, and that you wouldn't know…."

"Wouldn't know what? I started nervously, "No one died, did they? Please tell me no one died."

He laughed, "No, no, Caroline," he reassured me, then laughed again, "You're still exactly the same girl you know."

I wasn't- I was harder and more confused and more experienced; I'd seen world wonders and I'd seen horrible gory things. I remember one night during my stint in New York, I'd seen a woman get raped. I'd tried to stop it, assuming the jackass was a human, but I'd failed miserably because I'd assumed again-he was not a human, he was a very old vampire, who'd knocked me out cold and continued to abuse the poor girl. By the time I'd woken up, they were gone and so was a piece of my optimistic soul.

But I smiled anyway, for Matt's sake, "What happened, then, Matt?"

He smiled, pride showing through his eyes, "I got promoted years ago, to manager of this place. Then a year or two back, Ms. Lockwood called up the owners of the Grill, told them how well I was doing. I don't know why she did that, I think she felt guilty about how Tyler used to treat me, or maybe she just felt lonely after he left, but she did it. And I'll be grateful to her for a long time," he paused, grinning again, "I'm an executive, Care. I'm head of all the small-town branches of the Grill."

I just stood there, shocked. Happy, but shocked. Because I'd assumed wrong-nothing horrible had happened, my friends had been just fine without me.

"Wait….you said Tyler left?"

He nodded shortly, "Yes, after we'd told him what had happened with him and Klaus and how you had left….he kind of did the same as you. He didn't like the town anymore. He felt like there was nothing here for him," he smiled a bit sadly, probably wishing his friend had found the people he loved a little more valuable, "But he's doing fine. He calls me every few weeks. He found a college down in Florida that he loves, they even let him play quarterback for them. I mean they're not in the NFL or anything, but he's getting noticed by scouts."

The good news should've given me the closure I hoped for, it should've filled me with joy for my friends, and it did in a way, but mostly-I just grew more numb, "And what about everyone else?"

"Well, I think Elena told you, but, she chose Damon after all. They stayed here for two years, but people started to notice that Damon had been in this town for 6 years and he hadn't aged a day…so they packed up and left for Italy. Damon said something cheesy about wanting Elena to see where his ancestors lived. Really, I think he just got bored of pretending for all the townspeople he hated. Stefan left a week after Elena chose Damon. I felt bad for the guy, I really did. Everyone could see he was crushed. I mean…he had to lose her twice. But, I hear he's doing okay now. Elena made Bonnie do something witchy that I don't know the specifics of to check on him. She found out that he's living in Chicago, healing. Bonnie said he even met someone there. Some strong-willed red head from what Bonnie saw. And Bonnie, she's still here. Her and Jeremy got married three years ago….actually, she's pregnant. They're going to have a little girl," he beamed, "She still lives in the same house. You should go see her. I know she'd love that. I'm not in town that much and she doesn't get to see old faces very often."

I nodded blankly, trying to take it all in, "Yeah. Maybe I will. Thanks Matt." I turned after giving him a final hug then walked straight out the door.

So my friends had been fine without me. Great, actually. I knew it was selfish and immature to be hurt about it, but…I was. I was extremely happy for them all, of course. Stefan even found a girl, like I'd so hoped he would. I got the urge to go visit them so I could meet her, then find Elena to see how she liked vampire life. But mostly, I felt a deep sadness that I didn't understand. Like I was no longer part of that circle. Of course I hadn't been for a long time, but that was because I chose to not be, I wanted to start over and blocked them from my mind. But now that I opened that door again, I didn't exactly get closure. I got the discovery that the lives of the ones I loved went on just fine, without me in them. That's when I finally understood what he had meant when he said I wasn't ready; it was because I hadn't yet understood the timelessness of our lives, the never-ending moving on of it all, people, friends, like passing ships.

It was a sad epiphany, but a necessary one. I knew how to go on with my immortal existence.

But first, I wanted to say the goodbyes I never got to. I went to my old house.

"Caroline," my mom gasped when she opened the door. I was expecting tears, but I didn't anticipate the way she pulled me into a huge hug.

"Hi Mom," I squeaked from her shoulder.

She pulled back suddenly, "Wait…what is it? Are you okay? Why did you suddenly come back?"

She was the only person to ask that question today and it threw me a little.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. I've been so many places, but…I always found a reason to leave. I thought, maybe, that something here was keeping me from settling. I thought I could get…closure. It's stupid."

She burst out laughing.

What? Laughter is not an appropriate response. I frowned, offended, "It's not funny."

She regained composure and led me into the living room to sit down. I noticed she'd painted the walls a different color. It made me smile, that she was able to do that, without my memory hindering her.

"No, Honey, it's not funny. And it's not stupid. I just laughed because…well, I'd always secretly hoped you'd come back for closure, even though I told you to go. I think you're more like me than either of us admit. This will always be our home, and it's okay to come back, Caroline, but I want you to understand something. You don't owe anyone anything. You can do whatever you want, Care. Because the only thing life is really made of are choices. The way those choices change things can't be fixed or taken back. The world adjusts around it and it all becomes okay again. I see that look on your face, the guilty one for leaving, and the sad one for realizing that your friends moved on without you, but I want you to realize that they didn't forget you. They just did what they had to in order move on, like you did. You can always go back, Caroline, remember that. But mostly, remember that you'll never be satisfied when you're alone. I know you; that's who you are. You need people. Not to care for you, not to be dependent on, but because you're compassionate. You love people. You always have, Care."

_You need people…._

My mother's words rang in my head long after I'd given her a hug, promised to come back and see her before another decade passes, and got in my car.

I drove to Bonnie's house and parked. I sat outside the little picket fence house for what felt like an hour. Out of all of us, I think Bonnie was the one who deserved to get the normal human life. I smiled at the homey blue curtains on her windows and the SUV in her driveway.

I saw a man open the curtains and turn away, laughing at the dark haired women in front of him, hobbling to the couch. I smiled and their faces.

I didn't go in. Not because of guilt this time, or fear. But because I accepted the fact that she was happy and that I could always come back and visit her. But for now, she was perfectly fine without me coming to say hi. I didn't want to disturb her today.

But I left a note and my old baby blanket on her doorstep. '_For your beautiful daughter, because all three of you deserve normal. And because I want you to know I'm always here. It's been a long time, but I'm still me and I know you're still you. I love you, Bon. You're family will be radiant—Caroline. PS- My number hasn't changed. I compelled the Verizon guy into an unlimited contract ;)' _

I left my old, strange little town, smiling, out to find another home, not a new home, but another one. I would come back to this one and I would find Elena and Damon, Stefan and his new girl. Because everything is forever, everything ends eventually, but my circle, my love, and my home, would always be there.

The conversation with my mother was still replaying in my head. I knew she was right. I suddenly just knew that the reason I couldn't feel comfortable anywhere I went was because I was alone. I thought about going to stay permanently with one of my immortal friends, but the idea just felt wrong. They had their own lives now. Yes, I could and would be a part of that life, but it wasn't my life, so I couldn't barge in on it. I picked my brain incessantly for anyone I knew that might need company.

I picked my brain and reflected on my life for another year. Until, their name and face finally hit me, and I couldn't decide if I wanted to facepalm or check myself into an asylum. But I blocked out the emotions, and thought about it logically. He had promised me that he would take me anywhere I wanted, although that promise didn't hold as much lure anymore, but seeing amazing cities WITH someone did. He'd acted like whenever I came, he would welcome me. He was the only person I could think of. And now that I was really thinking about it, I realized….another reason I'd felt antsy everywhere I went-especially London-was that I'd been repressing something for years-I had feelings for him that confused me. And if I'd learned one thing from all this damn soul-searching it was that I would never be satisfied until I checked it out. The only way to figure this out would be to…..I hate to say it, but to do exactly what he'd told me to-get to know him. 17 years ago, or hell even 2 years ago, I would've locked myself up immediately for even considering going to him after all he'd done. He was a murder and a manipulater and….the more I thought about what I had against him, the more I realized that I or someone I loved had done every single one of the things that I used to hate him for. Maybe it was just because that I'd been so used to seeing him as our enemy before, but now that I was away from that, past my old life, I could see it more subjectively now. Not that the way I felt about him was in any way subjective or logical…

Anyhoo, that's how I showed up at his doorstep that day. Don't ask me how I found out where he was-I had to do some weird things for witches. Those said weird things broke my nails a couple of times, actually. And once there, I realized that I'd forgotten to shower and get re-dressed after the whole ordeal with the withces, which I refuse to go into detail on. Not that I care at all what he thinks of how I look but…I'm a blond cheerleader at heart, okay? So I took a change of clothes out of one of my bags, left the bags on his doorstep, and ran around the house to find a hiding spot to change clothes. Once changed, I spotted a water house on my way back to the front door…and well, I had a moment. A very….eccentric, this is a terrible idea, moment. But I hadn't had time to shower in two days and besides how I looked, I honestly just felt gross and wanted to rinse the suffocating grime off me.

So yes, I took a hose bath. I started off rinsing my arms and legs, careful to avoid getting my clothes wet, but once I found a leaf embedded in my hair, I decided to wash that too…as best I could. I was so tired that I didn't even realize how ridiculous I would look if anyone saw me. And that's exactly what happened.

"Well, not quite a century, yet, Love. But I must say, it's good to see you. This is a nice look you've got going….."

My eyes widened to comical proportions as I spun around, probably getting water on him from accidentally flinging my soaked hair, "Uh….this is not how I meant this to go down. I um…needed a shower, and…I…can I just go inside hide in a corner, now?"

I didn't even wait for him to answer before I super-speeded through the door he'd left open (not safe!) and up to the closest shower I could find. I thanked god when I noticed that his siblings no longer lived with him. I turned beet red and berated myself for choosing to come here and choosing to take a bath by hose in front of his house when I heard his voice float up to me from the stairs, "Just so you know, there's an extra room and shower down the hall. The one you're in happens to be mine. Not that I wouldn't enjoy the um…bathroom run ins, but I'm assuming you might find it a bit awkward. And we need to have a word when you're done, Love. "

_Frick on a stick, I'm stupid!_

**A/n: This may be one of the most rushed things I've written so I apologize for any mistakes or OOC-ness. I will fix it when I have time. But I've just realized I've spent two hours on this and I really need to study for my math exam now. Because math hates me. I've had nightmares about math tests.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Pixie 3**


	2. Facing the Monster

**Not Quite a Century Love. **

**What inspired me to write this chapter so early: "The only thing that I still believe in is you. If you only knew."**

**A/n: Ok so originally I wanted this to be a serious romantic piece, but I realized I'm better at writing romantic humor. So this will have serious and sweet and romantic moments, but Caroline's POV is going to be neurotic for two reasons-that's how I view Caroline's thoughts and my personality sometimes rubs off in my writing and I am quite insane. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, then I would not be here writing on my computer, I'd be in so fabulous villa in a foreign country with numerous attractive towel boys at my beck and call. So no ownership here, bitc-….I mean suckers… censors my profanity anyway…. **

Chapter 2

Caroline's POV

I sighed as I stepped out of the shower. The air was hot and humid and filled with a fruity-vanilla scent. Strange how he'd said this was his bathroom but there was girls body-wash in the cabinet….I'd ask him about that later. After I'd worked out in my mind just why I came here in the first place. Ok, denial. I know why I came here. I'm just having a hard time accepting it. 18 years may seem like a long time to think about life and all that crap when you're human, but as a vampire, I was learning that it wasn't all that long at all.

I looked around the room and spotted my clothes. Said jean shorts and T-shirt had gotten sufficiently muddy from my, erm… out-door shower. Soooo….not putting that on in the near future. _But what else is in here?_

I was starting to get a little nervous that I may have to yell out into the hallway and inform him that I was um…sans clothes and had no way of fixing that situation. Luckily-or unluckily, depending on your sanity level- I spotted a dark blue robe hanging on the door. This presented two problems:

One- the most important one- it was _his. _Two-even if I did walk out there in it…what would I change into? Unless he kept spare woman's clothing around. Which, as I again sniffed the girly-scented air, was maybe not that unlikely.

So I opted for the only option I had-steal the evil hybrid's bathrobe…..I never imagined myself thinking that sentence. I laughed once at the absurdity as I put on the dark blue silk robe. It was actually very comfortable. And I had a hard time not noticing that it smelled like him-spice and a little bit of vanilla and something I couldn't think of that just screamed 'Klaus!'

I put away the thoughts of my accidental sniffing as I hesitantly opened the door and took a step outside of it, "Um….Klaus!" I called down the hall, half-hoping he wouldn't answer (I've had enough embarrassing moments with the Original today, thank you).

Malheruesment (I took French for three years in high school), he did answer. Faster than I could blink or take a step back, he was there. Two feet in front of me, with that ever present smirk on his face-the one I always used to want to smack off- and what looked to be a coal pencil tucked behind his ear.

"I was wondering if…wait, why do you have a pencil behind your ear?"

He chuckled at me getting sidetracked, probably finding me adorable, which only served to infuriate me once again, "Because I was drawing, Love. What else?"

My face dropped into a blank expression when I realized how stupid my question sounded, "Of course, you were," I mentally kicked myself as I regained my train of thought, "Actually, I was uh….I need clothes."

Instead of the feisty remark I had planned, THAT came out of my mouth. I realized a few years ago, that the longer I live, the more blunt I become. I won't lose my youthful looks, but I will apparently lose of all my tact.

He couldn't seem to stop chuckling at me. And I noticed, for the first time, that when he laughed at me it dind't sound mocking or angry or dark like most of his laughs that I used to hear. It sounded…happy, genuinely amused. The look in his eyes may've even bordered on affectionate. I shook my head at myself as I waited for him to answer.

"Of course, Caroline. Down the hall, second door to your right. There should be some clothes in the dresser there," he pointed down the long wood-floored hallway of his second floor.

I hesitated for a minute, staring at him.

His eyes never left mine, but after a few seconds, he started blinking in succession, almost uncomfortably, "What?"

I laughed at the uncharacteristic reaction I'd caused in him, "Nothing. I just wonder why you have girls' clothes stocked in your house."

I turned my back and walked down the hallway before he could respond.

He responded to my back anyway, "Rebekah comes to visit from time to time. That's her room, Sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that!" I fumed, almost growling, as I walked into the evil blood slut's room.

As it turned out, I was actually the same size as his bratty little sister, right down to bra size. I wasn't sure if I was relieved for the clothes or freaked out that he seemed to have feelings for someone who has such a physical likeness to his sister.

I chose a cute, loose-fitting, aqua-blue knit top and a pair of stretchy skinny jeans. I brushed my hair out and decided to just let it air dry this time. Not what I usually go with, but I kind of like my curls and also-who am I trying to impress? Oh, right. The jackass in the other room. What is wrong with me?

"Are you decent yet, Caroline? Because we need to have that talk now."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. Geez, give me a second. You'd think you didn't live with a sister for a thousand years."

I winced as I realized that she'd been 'out of commission' for over half of that time.

The door flew open a minute later; he stood in the doorway with a strange amused, yet frustrated look on his face. He raised an eyebrow at me and frowned, "You seem to be dressed already, Love. Now if you'd please stop glaring at me and listen for a minute. Or better yet, tell me why you've come exactly."

I stood silent. This moment had been coming closer for over a decade now-not that I was aware of that then- and now I couldn't find any words to explain myself, "I…," I sighed, "I went back home recently. All my friends…I was so afraid that something might've happened to them…but they're fine. They're all great actually. And that shouldn't have made me feel alone, but it did. And something my mom said to me made me realize something. I can always go back and visit them, and I will- I will find them all- but it's not the same anymore. We're not all living the same, single life anymore. We've all branched out. And while it's fine for me to go see them for a while…I can never stay. It's their life, not mine. And my mom made me realize that I'm the kind of person who can't enjoy things alone. She calls it compassion, but I think I just have an incessant need to share things with people, talk to someone. And I know that Damon, Stefan, and Elena will always be around now, just like me. But they each have someone. And everyone else will…pass eventually. And I just….you said I could come to you. Years ago, you said that you would take me wherever I wanted, if I only asked. And well, I've been a lot of places now. But…I could never stay anywhere, not alone. And I've done a lot of thinking lately…I realized that…you're the only person I know who I wouldn't feel like I was barging in on. I didn't realize it til now and I still don't understand this one freaking bit, but…I think…I want to stay here, with you."

As I stood in the awkward silence I couldn't rein in my thoughts. What if his offer no longer stands? What if he never really cared for me? What if he laughs? Or worse…what if he kills me? I mean, he's not stable.

But he only stands there in front of me, expression thoughtful, reflective. But there's a new light in his eyes that makes me think that maybe my confession has made him happy.

He tilts his head to the side, "You know, I was proud when I heard you'd left that town."

All I could do was stare at him on confusion-where was he going with this? "What?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Yes, Love, I know this seems random, but have a few moments of patience for once in your life."

It really unnerves me how well he can see through me; isn't it supposed to take years to get to know someone like that?

I frowned and crossed my arms, "Continue," I couldn't help but make it sound a little haughty.

He rolled his eyes at me, but he was still smirking, "I know it seems insignificant, but do you realize how many people I've ever been proud of in my life?"

When I stayed silent, he chose to answer his own question, "Three. Including you. As a human, I was very close to my youngest brother. I taught Henrik everything I could think of. Hunting, swimming, sword-fighting. It's vague and far away now, but I remember the pride that made me smile whenever he picked up a lesson particularly quickly. The other is Rebekah. She may not seem it to you, but she is the most loyal member of my family. I've betrayed her more times than I care to count. Yes, she gets mad, but ultimately, she always comes back to me. She stays by my side. And most people don't realize how much strength that takes. I've never told her, but it makes me proud sometimes. The point is- it threw me off, feeling the warmth of pride for someone outside of my family."

He gave me a look that made me uncomfortable only because it _should_ have scared me or felt awkward….but it didn't.

"But when I realized you'd left town….I just always thought that it would take you years to become tired of that place," he smiled a little and shook his head, "I should've known better. Anyway, you'd left after a week. It was impressive- the bravery that took, the wisdom to know that more lies beyond your town's borders. But still, you chose it quickly. And admittedly, that made me suspect that if you could leave on your own, you could live on your own. I thought of no reason why you would want to come back to me. Especially considering you left right after you found out I was alive. Not exactly encouraging, love, but then, did I ever realistically expect that you would chose me?"

I blinked. Did the Original Hybrid just admit that he had insecurities…about me, of all people? This is too weird.

I laughed, "Klaus, of course I ran. I'd just found out that the 'villain' of the story had been using my boyfriend's body to get close to me. No sane person would be okay with that. It just made me realize…that I had to get out. That I didn't know what I wanted….if I tell you something, will you promise not to smirk or laugh or tell anyone?"

His eyes lit up, intrigued, and he held back a smile as he nodded.

"I….liked it."

His brow furrowed, giving him the look of a confused little boy. _When looks can be deceiving… _

"I don't understand," he said quietly, as if afraid for anyone else to hear him say that. I briefly and spastically wondered if he had any of his hybrid lackeys lurking around….

"That's the real reason why I ran- because when I realized it had been you in Tyler's body for those past few weeks, I also realized that I had enjoyed that time more than any other time in my relationship with Tyler. Which could only mean…."

"That you preferred being with me to being with him…." he finished my sentence, in a disbelieving daze, as the corners of his mouth threatened to pull up in a self-satisfied smirk.

I nodded silently, afraid to admit it out loud. But there was just something about him…

Believe me, I knew how evil and cruel and manipulative he could be, but I also saw that that wasn't all he was. None of my friends saw it because the only side he ever showed to them was his worst one. But he'd been trying to win me over, so he'd shown me something else. And during that time when he was in Tyler's body…I'd gotten to know him without meaning to. I think my subconscious sort of knew that it wasn't Tyler. Tyler was a morning person; he had to be to get up at dawn for early morning football practices. But during that month, 'Tyler' had only risen before ten one time. Apparently, Klaus hated morning. It made sense, though. He was an artist; artists make beauty from their pain. And people with pain tend to try to drown it out in their sleep. And Tyler didn't speak like a mix between a petulant little boy and a 18th century poet. Tyler was straightforward with everything he said; Klaus could never be. There was also the little mannerisms that I picked up on, like how 'Tyler' would stick his chin out when he got mad. The real Tyler clenched his fits when he was angry. Or how 'Tyler' rubbed his fingers together when he was nervous. I saw someone different that month, without realizing I did. I saw someone that loves thunderstorms, but hates rain. I saw a man who is not capable of doing nothing for more than thirty seconds; he has to be active. I noticed that 'Tyler' was drinking a lot more scotch, sometimes even wine, and eating more strawberries. Tyler's favorite fruit was blueberries, apparently Klaus hated blueberries. I tried to put them in his lunch once during that month; I'll never forget the look on his face when he tried to pretend to like them. Maybe that's who Klaus really is- the man with paint stains on all his shirts, the man that loves old movies, really long books, and watching fires burn.

I walked up to him hesitantly and decided to show him I was serious by putting my hand over his heart, "You probably think I didn't notice. But you're not as good an actor as you like to think you are. I think I always knew, deep down, that you weren't Tyler. For all of your arrogance and pride, you two are very different people. And without knowing it, I got to know you, Klaus," I gave him my best reassuring smile, which probably looked like a grimace because of the two sides of my conscious having a wrestling match inside my head as I spoke.

But the radiant, uncharacteristic smile on the man before me's face erased all thoughts from my head. Well except one: _Maybe this is right after all…. _

Because, really, when is showing someone compassion ever a bad thing?


	3. Us Against the World

**A/n: **_I promptly ran out of bubbly cider before I started writing this chapter. Sad. But I was trying to decide which story to update today, and I just felt like I'd been neglecting my independent Klaroline stuff, and this had more than six reviews a chapter, so…I tried to update what you readers wanted updated most. I'm aware that this is a bit OOC, but any AU fic where Klaus admits lovey feelings kind of HAS to be a bit OOC for the purposes of the plot to move forward. Feedback is adored. Good and bad. _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, but I wish this chapter was longer. _

"_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back._

_The more I take, the more I get back."_

Caroline's POV

"Love, what _are _you doing?"

"Hush up; I'm thinking!"

Which, incidentally, is very hard to do with an extremely handsome man boring his soulful blue eyes into your forehead. Who knew?

His eyebrows shot sky high as registered that I'd just basically told him to shut up, indicating that I was either stupid or in no way afraid of him. I, personally, think it's some mix of both.

His blue eyes turned dubious and confused as he continued staring at me, "Did you…just tell me to be quiet?"

I flicked my eyes up to meet his nervously. Do I have a death wish? But he wouldn't really hurt me…not if those feelings he claimed to have years ago were actually true.

But there was anger in his eyes, not the murderous anger I was used to seeing, but more…irritation…fueled by confusion. Since when did I get so good at reading the emotions in his eyes? This is freaky. And my freaked out level should be in way better correlation with the _amount_ of strange this whole situation is.

"Yes," I opted on answering quietly and then turning my eyes away from his. I just couldn't look into that stare for more than five seconds without…reacting, in some way. And I had to think all this through some more.

I should've done this before I came her eand blurted all this out to him, but in typical Caroline style, I blurted before I thought it out. So now, I'm running this whole thing through in reverse as we sat across from each other in his living room, him sipping from his tumbler as he looked at me, me avoiding looking in his face.

"Strange," was all he chose to say…what am I supposed to say to that? Does he mean _I'm_ strange? Because, if so, then that is not news to me, Buster.

My brow furrowed and I wished for the tenth time that day for my 'angry' face to be more intimidating. Nope; I've been told it resembles a bunny. Damn, "What, me?"

He laughed unexpectedly and put down his glass on the end table with a very elegant 'clink' sound, "Well, yes," I was staring over his shoulder in protest, but I could hear the smirk in his voice, "But that's not what I was referring to. You standing up to me…I don't hate it. Anyone who's ever done that…well, let's just say I'm used to the rush of anger that normally comes. Someone defying me usually effects me the way a dare does, as if said person is daring me to squash their rebellion."

Woah, fucked-up much? I may have to secretly enroll him in some therapy sessions…

But his face suddenly changed, his eyes lightening to sky blue almost, his expression wondering, "But I didn't feel that when you snapped at me just now. I felt…," the sides of his mouth turned down as he just slightly bit the side of his lip, "Shocked, definitely, but pleasantly so…I'm not sure how to phrase it…but I liked it."

This time, it was my turn to raise my eyebrows sky-high. Did the Badass Hybrid just admit to liking being challenged by Baby Barbie Vamp? What parallel universe did I just step into?

He laughed, "Close your mouth, love, you'll catch flies," he smirked, "And please, don't look so shocked. I may've been the Big Bad during your time in Mystic Falls, but that's really not all I am. I can feel. Granted, I normally chose not to before, but-"

"Wait, before what?"

He blinked, looking at me like he thought I already knew the answer to his question, "Before you, of course."

"Wait…what?"

He smiled the tiniest bit, his eyes still with a bit of that confused/surprised look, "Is that all you can say? Really, I thought if you came here to me that you would've already figured it out…I wasn't lying back then, Caroline. When I said that I enjoyed you, but…I've realized some things too since then. I didn't fancy you, I…I don't like you like I like my car, or my horses, or my family…" he sighed, looking up at my wide eyes and thinking better of what he was about to say, his eyes hardened again and he stood up, "Well, time will tell what's between us. You obviously have a lot on your mind. I'll leave you to think…And, Caroline?" he looked at me, and for the first time since that night at the ball, I felt as if he was truly looking at me, cutting through all the crap and seeing me like human Klaus would have.

"Yes?" I answer, cursing my meek-sounding voice.

"I won't blame you if you leave."

I felt my mouth form that stupid, shocked little 'o' again as his words hit my ears and he turned his back, walking slowly back up the winding staircase.

* * *

I stared at the splendid, old-timey clock on his mantle, unblinking. Everything was sinking in for me now. I had a reason for coming, of course-because everyone else in my life had some new place they fit into and it was high-time I found mine. He just seemed…like the appropriate choice. But I wasn't one to just chose to be with someone because they were convenient. No, that's not me. So I had to have some other reason deep in my subconscious for choosing him.

I stared at the patterns of his golden-hued walls. I like this living room…it makes me feel…warm. Or it did, before he-

My mouth fell open again and my eyes widened as the realization hit me like a drunk trucker. My expression must've been priceless, but I couldn't come up with the presence of mind to shut my mouth. How could I have come all the way here and given him that whole spiel about him being the one I preferred to stay with, and _not _realize?

There _was_ an alterior reason I came here. I didn't just not want to be alone, I didn't just want to fit in. Somewhere along this twisted line…I fell in love with him. It must've been those weeks when he was failing at pretending to be Tyler. I wasn't even aware of it and after I left I must have blocked the feelings off, but…when he's in the room with me…I feel warmer. I feel safe and cherished. I feel excited for any challenge I know he'll throw at me. I feel amused whenever he does something out of character. I feel frustrated beyond belief when he's being hard-headed.

Before, with all the vampire/doppelganger/Originals drama, I was too preoccupied to notice it. I felt the way all my friends did, that he was just out to get us. I will never excuse him for what he did, but now I realize that his original aim when he came into that town wasn't to destroy our lives; it was to break the curse and make hybrids…his ultimate goal was to not be alone. Like mine. Granted, he went about it in the worst possible way ever, but after a thousand years, his mind must've been programmed to see the human lives a different way. I know I'll never be okay with that. But I'm different now…I understand what it feels like to brush off the guilt of compelling someone because it makes things easier for you. Maybe I'm turning darker, maybe I believe I can turn him lighter. I really have no idea. But I never thought love would be logical or make any type of sense whatsoever.

Back when I used to reject him because I felt this outrageous anger towards him, I was really feeling that anger towards myself, because I had subconsciously- very deep down- wanted to accept him. And my mind didn't let me realize that I was redirecting my anger at myself towards him instead. I couldn't justify that I didn't hate him; I wanted to hate him, so I made myself believe that I did.

But I know one thing know; what I feel for him is the opposite of hate; I love him… And I'm totally screwed for it.

* * *

"Klaus," I called, sounding more serious than I realized I felt. I walked down the second story hallway, the polished wood walls seeming to make me feel almost claustrophobic as I realized the gravity of what I was about to do. This may be stupid, or it may be the best choice I ever make, and it will definitely be the hardest thing I will ever try in my life, but I told myself I'd attempt to make this work, and I'm trying this new thing where I _don't _lie to myself.

Quicker than I could turn around, a door a few feet behind me opened and was followed by the sound of his voice as he spoke from his doorway, "Have you thought everything over?"

I blinked at his quickness; will I ever get used to that? His voice sounded even more serious than usual and I noticed with a small frown that he didn't use anything to address me, no 'love' or 'sweetheart' or even my real name. I was slowly starting to learn the signs that imply he's uneasy about something.

I spun around on my heel quickly, coming face to face with the source of my ultimate bewilderment. I swallowed, "Yes. I…can I sit down?"

He paused for a moment, trying to read my answer in my face, before he relented and nodded silently, extending an arm in invitation, "Ladies first," he said quietly, his eyes never leaving my face as I walked past him into his extravagant bedroom. Does every room in this house-er, mansion- look like something out of an catalogue for kings and queens?

I sat down on one of his black leather sofas, feeling uncharacteristically shy all of the sudden.

I expected him to prompt me, to be so eager for the answer that he would get unpatient and I wouldn't have to start, but to my dismay, all he did was sit across from me, staring hard at my face with his fingers entertwined in his lap. The only sign of stress he showed was the hard line of his mouth and the rough squeeze he gave to his hands every few seconds.

I cleared my throat, "I…thought it all through. I know it seemed like I had all my thoughts straight when I got here, and to an extent, I did. I knew I wanted to stay here, I still do, but beyond that, I had-in my typical fashion-forgotten to think about the details and um…implications of that decision. I tend to just…blurt things out."

Ok, this isn't going well. I had attempted to sound formal and intelligent, but his face, his eyes constantly on me, it was all so intimidating, and he wasn't smirking at my fumbling like I expected him to. His expression hadn't changed. Isn't he happy that I at least decided to stay? Or maybe he didn't get that…of course he understood that, he's been alive for a bazillion years, Caroline!

Deep breath, "When you left the room earlier…it got cold."

His frown deepened the tiniest bit, and he managed to raise one eyebrow while frowning.

I sighed, obviously he doesn't speak Caroline yet, "I was trying to think through all the reasons why I came here and if this was a good choice or not and I was getting all caught up in right or wrong and all the details that I didn't realize the real reason I made the decision to come to you. I don't think I even consciously knew it when I _made_ that decision or even when I made my speech to you…Look, this is hard for me and I'm still not sure if I'm okay with this or if it's right or bla bla bla, but I recently discovered that…I don't care. I should care…if this is wrong or dangerous. I should, but I don't. The only thing I really know is that you make me feel…warm, safe…well, from everything except…you."

This is when he chose to interject, "If you were truly afraid of me, you wouldn't have told me to shut up, Caroline," I could see the beginnings of what I bizarrely judged to be hope blooming in his eyes again. I felt like we'd gone backwards since this morning.

At my silence, he spoke, "Continue."

"…You make me feel…challenged and I find myself laughing at you when something shouldn't be funny. And it's not just the reactions I feel around you, it's the depth of them. No one else has ever made me feel THAT angry or THAT excited or THAT annoyed or THAT amused…I'm not making sense, am I? All I'm trying to say is that…no, I don't know you that well yet, and no this is probably not the wisest thing for me to enter into…and yes, it will be extremely hard to make work, but…the only thing I'm completely sure of right now is that…I love you, Klaus. I have no god-damned idea why and I sure as hell can't fix it. So…I'm choosing to try….whatever it is w_e_ could be."

For a few moments his expression didn't change at all, and I feared he was actually going into shock. He blinked four times before his face changed at all. The first thing to react was his eyes; they became the brightest, most alive, blue I'd ever seen. Then his smile, he grinned like he didn't know what to do with himself. Then he realized how vulnerable it was making him, and he snapped back on instinct.

"Caroline…I…excuse my illiteracy for a moment, because I honestly never believed this would happen. Well, for a day, at the beginning, when I first felt something again…but then I realized how ridiculous I was being. It was natural for you to hate me. And I cursed myself for ever letting myself feel again. But in the years after I left that god forsaken town…it dawned on me how idiotic my mindset was; you can't control emotions. Vampires can turn them off, for an amount of time, but how many times had I had to turn them BACK off? That switch is constantly flipping back and forth. But whenever I looked at you…the switch moved on its own and I couldn't fix it. I can't believe I'm even saying this. A hundred years ago, I would've slapped myself for these words. But you admitted something…so, tit for tat? I had something dawn on me recently too. Love is the most dangerous disadvantage in the world…but once you've felt it, life isn't real without it. It's just…existing. I may be killed because of giving in to this, and I may want to kill myself for it," I thought he was joking but his eyes stayed serious, "But I'm in this beyond repair now and I have to try to find some way to make you my strength," he placed his hand on my cheek with shocking gentleness as he ran his knuckles over my cheekbone. I fought the urge to look down as I stared into his eyes, "Are you serious?"

His eyes lit ablaze and I almost stepped back in surprise, "Why on Heaven or Earth would I joke about this, Caroline?"

I shook my head, "No, no, it's just…I never dreamed this either. Klaus Mikaelson showing me, the smalltown cheerleader, of all people, any kind of vulnerability."

His eyes flashed electric blue and dangerous and I almost regretted being born with a blunt streak, "We both best hope this isn't a vulnerability, love."

I tried to smile at him, but I probably looked damsel-in-distress-y and stupid, "Not by my plan."

His eyebrow quirked and I could detect the hint of a smirk, "Oh you have a plan, do you?"

I frowned at his mocking; I hated being mocked, "No, none whatsoever. Does being right make you happy?"

His smile dropped and he nodded seriously, a wicked light entering his eyes, "Extremely. Remember that."

At that comment, I yet again remembered just how many serious issues he has.

At the silence that dropped, I decided to bring up an earlier curiousity, "You didn't look relieved, when I told you I'd decided to stay. Weren't you happy I wasn't leaving?"

"If you wanted to leave, you would have when I left the room this afternoon. I knew you were staying when I heard you call my name."

I shook my head, "But I thought that was what you wanted…you didn't look happy when I said it."

"If I only wanted you by my side, I would've compelled you years ago. I wanted you to want this."

At my dismayed-still-face-he chose to reiterate, "What would be the point in you staying if you were only doing it out of necessity, Caroline? Why would that make me happy?"

I mentally took a step-back as I realized the depth of the emotions he was actually capable of feeling. Not saying either of us knew how to deal with those feelings, but…two hopeless idiots is better than one, right?...Don't answer that.

"But you are happy that….you know, want this, right? I'm not just making a blubbering idiot out of my-"

Before I could finish my self-deprecating thought, his hands were on my waist and he was pulling me to him, gluing my front to his as his mouth descended on mine. He growled into my mouth as I bit his lip on same strange instinct I didn't realize I had. Heat raced through my veins, similar to the warmth in the living room but more concentrated. My lips seared as the moved against his and my breathing became unhealthily erratic. I would worry about it…if I wasn't already technically dead. I had had flings with plently of people as a human. I was woman enough to admit that I used to be a slut. I had even had my fair share of guys as vampire, granted i had higher standards after I turned. But nothing compared to this. Vampires are naturally hard-wired to need this, this excitement and thrill, it reminds us of being alive. And I had felt that before, but this was different. This was earth-moving, mind-emptying. Distracting and clarifying all at once because I suddenly realized that I fit with him-we both might be the worst messed up head-cases that ever lived, we may be do some extremely wrong things, but this, this was right. Being together. I fit him and I never wanted this to stop.

Old me would've been setting off alarm bells, screaming at herself to stop and run, but I truly wasn't that girl anymore. I was strong enough to realize I wanted this and if I could admit that to myself, then I could eventually figure this whole mess out.

He pulled back and I could feel my heart thundering against my ribs. His eyes were neon fire as he gazed at me from under his lashes; his look melted me and I should've been outraged at the very un-feminist image of me as a puddle at his feet, but I couldn't think. He had taken away my brain functions.

I was proud to see that I had made his breathing uneven, "Hopefully that will deter you from asking anymore ridiculous questions. So, Caroline Forbes, you need to promise me something."

"What?"

"Never betray me."

"What?"

His lips quirked as he tried to surpress his amusement with his irriation, "If this will work, you will come to know me. All my weaknesses and pit-falls. And, seeing as you just now become the biggest one," I wanted to tell him that…_this_ didn't have to be a weakness but he continued, "You have to sware that you won''t use any of it against me. And Caroline? Will you leave me?"

I couldn't respond for a minute, seeing this side of him was so bizarre, surreal.

"You may one day think that I'm not worth delaing with all the…shit I come with. If I'm letting myself give in to this, then I have to know that you won't…_break _me."

For a second, I was completely awed. This powerful, intense man believed that I had the power to obliterate him if I so choosed. I almost didn't want that responsibility, but I realized with terrifying truth that he could do the same to me.

So I chose to answer him in kind, "I won't leave if you won't. This might be impossible and we may be the biggest idiots in the world, but the only way to attempt this is together. This isn't one-sided…Nik."

I knew using that name would throw him, but it also might get him to realize I was dead serious, get him to trust me.

He breathed out, his face looking earnest for once, like he believed me but was cautious, trying not to show his fear, his protective mask is always a hard, hot gaze, like anger, but just not, "Promise me, Caroline Forbes. Swear that you will try this the very same way I will."

"I swear to whatever you want me to, on my life, I will do this with you. I promise, Niklaus Mikaelson."

**A/n: **_I was going to make her promise to God, but then I feared some people wouldn't appreciate my beliefs being thrown I there. Also, The mood and dialogue of this chapter was largely influenced by E.L James' trilogy, Fifty Shades. It was originally an extremely long AU/ All-Human Twilight fanfiction that she got miraculously published and is becoming quite popular. I encourage you to read it, it is rated MA and rightly so, so be warned, but if you're mature enough to handle it, it is an extremely well written and planned book, equal parts sexy and moving. I promise, if you read it and can handle it, it is a book that stays with you, one that is impossible to forget. It also is making me think about upping the rating of this story in later chapters. If you would continue reading if I do so, please let me know in a review. _

_-All my love, _

_Pixie. _

_PS- I promise there will be fluff and filler soon; I can't sustain writing chapter after chapter of angst. _


	4. A New Destination

**A/n: **_I have so many multi-chapter fics that are being neglected and they don't deserve that-they're wonderfully fun projects. And the reason I haven't been updating this one is because the plot of it intimidates me-I've tried and I still haven't gotten it all nailed down yet. But OKBooey31 has given me some lovely ideas. But, this was fun to write. I love Klaroline and always will, so enjoy. Review._

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own it._

Caroline's POV

"You do realize that we won't be staying here?"

I looked over to see him with his brow arched, a look in his blue eyes one I was starting to assume meant he was amused.

I set down the suitcase I had started to unpack in the room he said Rebekah uses sometimes. Yes, I chose that room for the sincere purpose of spiting her, should she chose to visit her favorite brother any time soon and see that her old quarters were occupied.

I blinked at him, shocked, a reaction I've noticed that he gets out of me a lot, "What? I thought it was only Mystic Falls that you couldn't stand to stay in. We're in Florida."

He laughed in a strange way, a slight head tilt to let out the sound, but other than that, no other motion was required for him to laugh. It was disconcerting the way every one of his actions seemed to have been honed over time to be done in the most efficient way. I made a mental note to ask him about that someday…Wow, it's been three days and I'm already making notes for the future. I wasn't sure if this was another example of my usual tendency to jump head first into things, or if my situation with Klaus was a whole other life entirely that I had not yet learned how to live in. I promised I would try.

"Oh, love, you know with your little speech the other day, I _almost_ forgot that you truly don't know me all that well yet. When I was Tyler, you managed to pick up on some of my likes and dislikes-which was impressive, by the way- but I was still pretending to be someone else. You'll figure it out eventually."

I gave him a flat look, one which _he_ would learn meant I wasn't in the mood for teasing.

He sighed, nodding in assent, "Right. It'll take us both awhile to acclimate…This is a bit strange. I feel like I'm walking in a dream."

His words stroke home somewhere in the back of my mind. I've accepted that I have this feelings for him, probably born sometime during the weeks where he was with me as 'Tyler', but that doesn't mean I know how to deal with them yet. With all my other guys, I could boss them around for a power trip or pout when they were douches, but Klaus wasn't like them at all. He was an Original, the Original Hybrid. He was a thousand years old and had done and seen things that would make me scream. But yet I was drawn to him, for reasons I was very slowly starting to understand. I couldn't just snap at him when I wanted to know something…could I? We'd established that I was possibly the only person who could get away with yelling at him, but I somehow still didn't fully trust him….or maybe I did? I don't know; everything he does, every reaction he incites in me…it makes my head hurt.

"I know what you mean," I laughed weakly, "…But you never answered my question. Why are we leaving?"

He rolled his eyes, reflex reaction probably to having to explain himself-I bet he wasn't used to it, "I've been here three months, Caroline."

He said it as if it should be a crystal clear explanation, but my face was still expectant, waiting for an elaboration on that answer.

But none came; he just looked straight into my eyes, thinking I would understand any second now. I blinked at him a few times, trying to decipher the meaning in his eyes. There was a long pause in the room. Then suddenly, I got what he meant.

I'm not sure why, but I laughed.

His face pinched, eyes darkening with confusion and slight anger, "What on Earth is amusing you so?" he almost hissed.

Oh, right-temper. Have to remember that.

I shook my head to clear the snickers, "Nothing, nothing," I took a breath, "It's just…I get what you mean now. I don't really know how I understand this from just that look you gave me, but I get it-you can't stay still. You get bored easily. That's why you want to go from place to place so quickly, right?" I narrowed my eyes playfully, "I bet you had ADD as a child and never even knew it."

His expression lost all the anger, but doubled in confusion. His brows furrowed in a way that I tried to tell myself that I didn't find adorable. He was Klaus for Christ's sake! I may have admitted that I care about him, but even then, there is one thing you don't call an original-adorable. Sexy maybe. Actually, definitely. But cute?...That seemed unnatural to say.

"…I…never thought about it…I suppose you're right, though; I _am _constantly moving. I can't stay in one place for more than six months. I never found it strange or deemed it necessary to think about…"

Even when surprised, he had an eloquence to his voice that still kind of intimidated me. Not to bad-mouth any of the guys I've ever dated-Matt and Tyler are both wonderful in their own rights- but I don't think I've ever been with anyone this intelligent. I don't just mean memorizing facts or doing math problems. Even when he's disconcerted like this, his sentences still come out more structured and elegant than most people I know can manage. It has to take a higher level of processing for that. And now I understand even more why he gets bored easily.

I smiled, despite myself, "I don't know why I even thought about it, but…I think I know why you can't stay still-you become bored easily because your brain takes everything in and analyzes it before something new can come along. You leave because you get bored, you get bored because you're too smart for most things to ever surprise you."

His eyes widened, his mouth opened slightly, those perfect lips making a shocked shape. Which reminds me…I haven't kissed him since the day I first got here …He just kept staring at me with wide eyes, which didn't help me from restraining the color heating up my face from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, a bit self-consciously, "What did I do?"

He blinked once and shook his head, as if trying to clear away fog from around him or something, "You did nothing wrong, Sweetheart, it's just…I've never had someone pay close enough attention to me to notice things like that…I'm not used to how it feels."

I shook my head at him, trying not to show him my sad smile, "I can't imagine what that was like."

He flicked his eyes up toward me, and I could almost literally see the wall build back up in his eyes, he cleared his throat quietly, "Yes, now, you should probably pack this back up before you turn in for the night. We'll be leaving in the morning."

I fought to keep a frown off my face. I thought we were making so much progress, then I do my Caroline-thing and accidentally go too far with my sympathy and he blocks himself off like a freaking German barricade.

I muster up a bit more courage-or stupidity- to ask another question as his back turns to me, one foot out of my bedroom door.

"Klaus," his shoulders tense for a moment when he recognizes that I didn't use 'Nik' to call him like I had gotten somewhat accustomed to over the past two days.

He turns his head to look over his shoulder, his blue eyes meeting mine. He doesn't have to say anything; the 'what is it?' sentiment is in his eyes and his arched eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" I curse how quiet my voice sounds.

He sighs, apparently he was expecting a harder question to answer, "Ireland. Have you been?"

I blink at him, surprised and thrown a bit at his changing temperaments. Still, it made a small smile cross my face because he remembered that I'd traveled on my own before I came here, "No."

A small, pleased smile manifested on his lips before he turned it into a smirk, "Good."

"Why is that good?"

"I want your first time to be with me."

I picked up on his slightly inappropriate phrasing as he walked down the stairs.

I shouldn't have asked.

* * *

The first thing I was aware of the next morning was the sun. The rays slanted in from the window to my right, hitting the blue blinds and giving the room a refreshing sort of sky blue light. I yawned as burrowed further into the pillows and sheets, stretching my arms like a cat and relishing the pleasant stupor in my body, languidness like being pulled under water. Except instead of drowning, I would just fall back asleep. The quality of sleep I'd gotten the last few days actually surprised me. Even with the promise we'd made to each other, I'd half expected to feel to uneasy or paranoid to sleep in a house with an original nearby, but for some reason…I still felt safe around him, including in my sleep. And as revived as I felt with this rest, falling back into the softness around me didn't seem like a bad idea…

That is, until he strode into my room like he owned the place…well he does, but…you know what I mean.

"Caroline, we're-you're still in bed?"

He looked comically surprised for a moment as he took in my sleepy-self. I had a feeling I shouldn't laugh though.

I sat up, taking my time doing so just to let him know that he couldn't get me to do _everything_ he wanted with one eyebrow raise, even if it was an attractive eyebrow raise…

"Yes," I chirped, "I am. This bed is very comfortable."

He sighed, a tight sound almost like a hiss coming from between his teeth as he rubbed his hand over his forehead, "I told you we were leaving this morning, Caroline, did that not sink in?"

I scoffed, "No, I got it, Nik-you just never told me _when _this morning we'd be leaving. You just kind of ordered me to pack my things then you disappeared for the rest of the day…"

After our little 'spat', as he once called it, yesterday, I had tried to find him several times to see if he was okay or…something. I'm still not sure of all the reasons behind my actions lately. He has that effect on me. But I knew that I…had wanted to find him yesterday. I knew he'd never left the house because, with my vampire senses, I would've heard the door opening.

He paused, with that same look that he'd worn for the majority of the last few days, like he was walking on unsteady ground, "Well…I suppose I didn't…I'm…sorry. Despite that setback, we'll still be leaving in half an hour."

I stared at him hard, my expression never wavering, "A rushed departure, I can take. I'm already basically packed, but you know very well that I didn't want an apology-I wanted an explanation. Where did you go yesterday?"

He looked at me-well, gazed would be a better word-like I was some unsolvable puzzle that confused him. Ok, that could start to become annoying.

"What?" I snapped. He wasn't the only one with a temper.

He blinked, "I…I'm just used to feeling like you want me to apologize."

I shook my head at him, laughing at his rare endearing moment, "No, Nik, I-Well, I guess you're right for thinking that; all I ever used to want when I saw you was for you to admit that you were wrong…about all you'd done. But, Nik…I don't want that now. I understand…I'm not saying I'm okay with any of your…methods, because I'm so not-besides the compulsion thing, that's kind of useful sometimes- but I can sort of…see why you've done things they way you have. And…I'm not a naïve miracle worker or anything, but…can you _please_ just promise me that you'll _try_ to…" I shook my head, trailing off, unable to find the right words to convey what I meant.

But, thankfully, he did that creepy thing where he knows exactly what I'm trying to get at, again, "…Be different?"

I was surprised when anger didn't rise to his eyes, just some vague sense of disappointment and tiredness that I had a feeling was rooted way farther back than I could know.

I only nodded.

He laughed once, mirthlessly, "Well…I doubt it's possible, Caroline. I've been who I am for centuries…but, bloody hell you've got me to feel more frightening things. There _might_ be a chance that you could succeed in…whatever you're trying to do, to get me to be, I mean. I'm not promising you that it's likely to work at all, but…I guess I can attempt to…" he finished his response the same way I finished my question, trailing off, bewildered. Klaus bewildered…I didn't think those two words could be in the same sentence without the universe imploding.

_You learn something every day, I guess. _

I pushed the bizarre and ill-timed thought from my mind as he stared at me intensely and I realize he was expecting me to answer, or…at least get out of bed.

I sighed, nodding, "That's all I really expected, Klaus. Just an attempt. _That_ is okay right now."

There were a few more seconds of painful silence, before he looked up at me and smirked, and the Klaus I used to know was replaced with the man I'd just recently started to get to know, Nik.

"You'd better get moving, Sweetheart. The jet's leaving in twenty minutes, with or without you."

I was distracted by the wicked glint in his eyes, like sapphires, that I almost didn't notice the most exciting part of his sentence, "Wait, jet?...You have a fucking jet?"

He paused by my door, like he did yesterday-which reminds me he still didn't tell me where he went…I'll have to try get it out of him later today- and laughed, openly. It was a strangely beautiful sight, him laughing freely like that, like a human might.

"You've got quite the mouth there, love, but no, I don't believe this particular jet was made for that purpose."

"For the purpose of my sailor's mouth?" I looked at him with a completely confused 'what?' face.

He laughed, "No, Caroline, for…how did you put it? 'Fucking'," he winked at me quickly before he sped out the door.

An original just cursed…and winked at me. And I had thought the weirdness of _us _would gradually go away...

Wrong.

* * *

The fall air was whipped around my face, twisting my hair, as I walked out onto the roof of the house. Or excuse me, the helipad, apparently. The jet-I was prepared to believe him a liar until I actually saw it- was descending steadily over our heads.

I looked across the roof to see a man in a carefully tailored suit directing the pilot into a safe landing. I scanned the roof, and even the yard below, for Klaus, but he was nowhere. _Great,_ I though acidly, _he's disappeared again. If he keeps doing this, I'm going to start regretting my decision. _

_Who are you kidding? _My subconscious snapped at me, _You know damn well you didn't make that decision with your head. _I sighed as I realized my bitchy subconscious was right; everything I did around him seemed to be done with my heart instead. I mean, I'd always been that way, but with him, it's just…even harder to control. All my doubts about my feelings for him from the past couple days vanished as I realized how crazy he was making me. This is a new level of neurotic, even for me.

"Sir!" I yelled over the noise of the impending jet, "Do you know where Klaus, um, I mean…Mr. Mikaelson is?"

The man only smirked at me and I wondered if that was a trait Klaus required in his employees-irritating smirks. The man raised one black eyebrow and pointed upwards, towards the jet.

I stared at him vacantly for a moment before what he was implying hit me. My eyes shot skyward as I quickly found the man in the pilot seat and scanned him-same height, same build, but I couldn't make out his eyes from here. I didn't need to-the second I saw the distinctive dirty blond curls, my stomach lurched.

"Nik!" I screamed up at him, not knowing if he could hear me or not. As he came closer to the ground, I could make out the grin on his face like he was caught doing something wrong and was reveling in it-yep, he heard me.

The jet touched ground and no sooner than when he opened his door did I run up to him at full speed and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He frowned automatically as he looked down at my hands on his shirt and stiffly removed himself from my grip, pulling my hands away, "I'm flying _my_ jet…what's wrong, Caroline?"

My eyebrows shot up in a mix of surprise and indignation, "What's _wrong? _You thought it'd be funny to spring this on me? For me to see you all the way up there in a damn jet?"

His anger was starting to fade into confusion, "What…Caroline, no, it was just a surprise…Why are you acting like this?"

I blinked, stepping back, because I wasn't actually sure why I was so outraged. I mean, of course I knew why _I _would be scared in any kind of plane, but I was still trying to come to terms with the fear that hit my chest like a freight train when I saw him suspended up there. I didn't realize you could be that afraid for someone other than yourself. I understood that I had feelings for him, but I didn't get how they could be progressing this fast. Why was I so attached so quickly?

"I…I hate planes."

My answer was quiet, but he somehow heard me clearly. He stepped down from the jet and walked into my space carefully. He tipped my chin up so my eyes met his and he asked one simple question, "Why?"

Too bad it was the one question I didn't want to answer, "My dad…had a brother, a baby brother. After my dad…left, Uncle Tommy would come visit me almost every weekend and bring me back souvenirs like teddy bears from wherever he had been that week…Uncle Tommy was a Delta Airline pilot…but one weekend…he never came. I sat on the frontsteps like I always did, watching for his red truck to pull up. I waited for an hour, but, when my mom came home and found me, outside in the cold, she rushed me inside and told me that she'd gotten a call from Uncle Tommy's boss…His flight ran into a really bad storm and…well, that plane never landed."

I felt idiotic for dumping all this on him when we'd only been…whatever we are, for four days, but once I started, I couldn't stop the words from coming out. He just stared down at me, his eyes filling up with something I couldn't name at first because I'd never seen it on his face-sympathy. I had actually gotten the big, bad hybrid to feel sympathy for someone other than himself. Insanely, I was proud of myself a little bit.

"…I didn't know, Sweetheart. I wouldn't have surprised you if I'd known how you felt about flying. I…I can't say I understand necessarily because I haven't lost someone I've cared about in a very long time, but I know that _you_ don't deserve to feel that."

I looked up at him, "…Who did you lose, Klaus?"

He almost stepped back for a second when I cut straight to the heart of it, to the heart of him, I guess. I seriously doubt many people had done that to him before. He better get used to it.

He clenched his jaw, "…My youngest brother."

I gasped from shock when he actually answered me; I had no idea he had lost family. If there was one thing I knew about Klaus, even back in Mystic Falls, it was that the only thing he actually cared about was his family. And I had only half-expected him to answer my question anyway.

I looked down for a brief second, contemplating an answer, before I took a breath and stared him straight in the eyes, knowing it was the only way he'd really listen right now, "I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure if he took that as me being sorry for asking or sorry what had happened, but honestly, either meaning he took, I would be happy with if he accepted.

He swallowed and looked down at me with something burning in his eyes, but before I could define it, he blinked it away and nodded, "We should be going."

I stared up at the jet, looming ominously to me, "…Uh, Nik, I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear, but…I don't want to ride in that thing."

He turned back to me and hesitated,"…I understand, Caroline, but…why didn't you tell me that when I first mentioned the jet…"

I twiddled with the string on my jacket as I looked at him, "I…I kind of thought you were just exaggerating…just trying to impress me with making me think you had a jet."

He raised both eyebrows in an expression that clearly read shock and amusement, like he was simultaneously trying to figure out what to say while he fought not to laugh, "Well…as you can see…I wasn't just trying to impress you," his lips twisted into a wry smirk, "And I honestly don't want to make you take the jet, Caroline, but…It's really too late to arrange any other way to get there and I promise I'll be perfectly careful. I assure you I'm a qualified pilot, over-qualified actually and I've never had one crash, not even turbulence. The flight's only three hours."

That freight-train hit my chest again, "No."

He frowned again, fighting against his temper, I could tell, but he stayed silent, looking at me.

"No, don't fly it, Nik. I'll…I'll ride in the jet with you, but…get a different pilot. Please."

He stared at me again, "Caroline, if you're worried that you wouldn't be as safe with me flying as you would be with another pilot, I-"

I shook my head, cutting him off, "No, of course not. I hate to admit it, but you're probably better than half the pilots we could hire, but…I'm actually not worried about myself, Nik."

His brows furrowed, not frowning but puzzled. I restrained a laugh. It was hard.

"But… I don't understand."

I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes, "I'm scared for _you, _you idiot!"

A second later, it hit me that I'd just called Klaus stupid. I gasped, bringing a hand to my mouth to prevent further foolish things from leaving my lips.

The confusion fell quickly from his face, replaced by a stunned expression that came with lots of blinking, as if trying to ascertain as to if he was hallucinating.

"Oh," he finally spoke.

I laughed and walked closer to him again, "You're so uncomfortable with people caring for you…" I shook my head at him in dismay.

He only looked at me, but he looked at me the way a human man might look at a human woman, his eyes clear, "It doesn't happen often," he smiled at me sadly before running a finger down my face and turning around to pull out his cell phone.

I watched in surprised silence as he made arrangements for another pilot.

* * *

I stared out the window at the miles and miles of sky blue reflected back in the water below us, glinting in the noon sun. We'd been on the jet for almost two hours now and he was right-once I got over the constant jitters and jumping that came to me every time I thought of my Uncle's face, it was much easier to sit here and enjoy the scenery. I understood that what happened to my Uncle Tommy was a rarity-the perfect mix of the worst conditions. I knew he was in a much better place than this world, even if I wasn't sure what I believed. That comforted me, in a strange way, knowing he wasn't in _this _world, among vampires and werewolves.

I looked over to Nik-I was getting used to calling him that in my thoughts now too- and saw that he was staring ahead, at the pilot, instead of out his window. He'd been alternating between staring at me and staring at the front seat. I could feel it.

I sighed, "Nik, I'm sorry."

He turned to me, squeezing my hand and trying to school his expression to look relaxed and casual, "What for?"

I laughed, "Don't try that on me. I know you've been jonsing to get behind the controls of this thing since we took off. I'm sorry for not letting you fly us."

He half-smiled at me and rolled his eyes, "No, you're not. You're never really sorry, Caroline. That's one of the things I like about you-you see what you want, you know what you think and value, and you act accordingly. No need for regret," he shrugged, "And besides, I could've just compelled you to let me fyl if I'd truly wished to."

I glared at him, "As flattering as the first part of that was, I'm gonna have to call bullshit on that last bit. You've already told me that you don't want to compel me because then I wouldn't be _me._"  
His gaze went hard as he sighed, "I really shouldn't give away so much."

I rolled my eyes, "I guess we just have that effect on each other."

I knew I was being bitchy, but the idea of being compelled made me irrationally angry-especially since I occasionally compel humans around me when I find it…convenient- but ever since I'd been compelled and used by Damon, I had developed a hypocritical tendency (for a vampire) of hating being compelled. It just made me feel weak and human again.

He glared at me, not understanding why I was so upset by this, "Why are you mad at me this time?"

I looked at him and huffed as I looked down at my hands, then sighed, realizing I was being unfair to him, "It's not you, I just…had an unpleasant experience with compulsion when I was human…" I shrugged, "I haven't quite gotten over it. Hypocritical I know, since I compel people when I need to."

"What happened, Caroline?" His voice was quiet, concerned, but also hard-edged, like he was waiting to see who he should be pissed at. It unsettled me how well I could read his reaction after just a couple of days living with him.

I hesitated, "I was seventeen, young and stupid, and…a…guy took a special interest in me. It made Elena and Bonnie kind of jealous, so naturally, I kept seeing him, but…I found out soon that he wasn't just a guy, he was a vampire. He…bit me, for the first time after we, um, fooled around for a while. I tried to fight him off, I even threw a lamp at him," I chuckled at myself, but his eyes were still fire, "But it was no use. He fed on me then made me forget. And, that wasn't the last time he would do it."

He looked at me, his jaw tight and his eyes blazing, "Who was it, Caroline?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Sweetheart, it wasn't just a vampire passing through. If it was, he wouldn't have stayed long enough to repeat his performance. So, who was it?" he enunciated each word like he was trying to control his own patience.

I heaved a sigh and rolled my eyes, shaking my head in defeat, "Damon."

He snapped: his eyes narrowed to slits in half a second and his fists clenched, "I always knew there was a reason I hated that bastard. I'm going to kill him."

"No," I pleaded on instinct, my eyes going wide and his growing confused at my reaction, "Please don't, Nik. He may be a jackass, but Elena loves him, and I don't want to see my friend hurt."

There was a long period of time where he just looked at me, assessing the situation and my reaction. He finally sighed, gritting his teeth, "The only reason I'm not turning this jet around to go find and end that piece of shit is because it would upset _you_."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in relief and put my hand on his chest, "Thank you," I said sincerely. He didn't know how much his restraint meant to me. To me, it gave me hope that maybe, just maybe, I'd be enough to make him be a better man. Maybe this would work, maybe _we _could work, because all I knew for sure was that if it didn't, I'd be lost.

He nodded, but I understood what the serious gesture meant. I looked into his eyes and it was almost as if he was saying, _Only for you. _

I grinned at him, suddenly feeling radiant, knowing that I could have that effect on him, a man so powerful, equal parts wonderful and frightening.

He shook his head and chuckled deeply at my reaction.

And suddenly, I don't know how, our eyes were locked. It was like a tractor beam between two pairs of blue eyes, a force like gravity that I couldn't fight. I leaned in and kissed him.

I was still amazed at how different kissing him was; I would never get used to it. It was like a fire ignited from where we touched and spread around our veins. Passion so all-consuming that it was actually sort of frightening. I'd never felt so out of control in a man's arms before. I forgot there was a pilot in front of us. I forgot we were in a jet. I forgot we were thousands of feet in the air, because I already felt mile-high from just the taste of his lips. I soon realized that I had yet to kiss anywhere but his mouth in the past four days. I diverted myself, with great will-power, to trail kisses and nips down his neck. He arched his neck back instinctively to give me room. I doubt he knew he was doing it. He groaned deep in his throat as I worked over his skin, he tasted like spice and something strangely like vanilla. I inhaled his scent as I bit his neck, using my teeth but careful not to break the skin. I remember to this day what his blood had tasted like when he saved me from the werewolf bite he himself had ordered. The day I broke into his mind, I liked to call it. He had tasted like euphoria, and I knew if I tasted that now, I wouldn't stop, and the pilot would be more than a little tipped off to our, uh…kind.

His response to my bite shocked me a little; his head fell backwards onto the seat behind him and he moaned. Loudly. It was almost a growl, actually. I pulled back enough to look him in the face. It took him a moment to realize I had stopped and was looking at him. Hmm, his reflexes seemed to have slowed a bit for a few seconds…_That could be useful later_, I thought deviously.

He opened his eyes and they were hazy, dark, unfocused clouds of midnight blue, "What did you just do?"

I laughed at his question, "I bit you-I thought you felt it."

And then, from out of nowhere, he started laughing uproariously, full-dimples. _Bad guys really shouldn't have dimples…_I can't control the misplaced thoughts that wonder through my head. _Besides, he may not be all 'bad guy', after all. _

He finally recovered after a few minutes, but amazingly, he sounded out of breath, "Oh, now, Sweetheart, I felt it."

"Then why did you ask what I di-"

He interrupted me and for some reason, I didn't mind, "You don't honestly think I was coherent enough just then to discern what was you did, do you, Caroline?"

I only blinked at him, "I…don't understand why you reacted like that, though."

His eyes widened slightly, shaking his head slowly, "Honestly, neither do I. I've never let anyone near my neck…vampire survival instinct," he whispered the last part to make sure the pilot didn't hear, even over the winds, "But I have a theory."

I gave him my 'spill, now' face that used to amuse Bonnie.

He saw the face and laughed, "We're vampires, darling, it only makes sense that we would have a biting fettish…"

He trailed off, waiting for me to see his reasoning. I was thankful that I seemed to have more control over my tendency to blush than I did when I was human. Instead, I giggled as I understood what he was saying.

"Wow, that…makes sense."

He nodded silently, his eyes seemed to be drinking me in.

"Stop looking at me like that; it's creepy."

He smirked and didn't look away, "Like what?"

"Like you're trying to memorize my face."

He laughed, I would call it a snort, but that would suggest it was clumsy, "So what if I am? Actually, I was thinking of something a little different…"

I felt a matching smirk form on my face and I wondered how long it would be before I started calling people 'Sweetheart', "And what would that be, Mr. Creepy McStare-son?"

His eyebrows shot up, out of shock, and he expelled a laugh, "Did you just mock me?"

I cautiously nodded, not sure how he would react.

"I…I should be angry, but for some reason, I'm not."

That's when it dawned on me and I spoke without thinking, "You like the challenge."

"What?"

"You like it when I disobey you, sometimes. Most people always follow your orders to the T, I'm guessing? And that, while helpful, bores you most of the time…you like being challenged. It _excites_ you," I raised my eyebrows suggestively at him and I could almost feel the look I was giving him heat up.

He was stunned for no more than three seconds before one of the most wicked smirks came over his face and that predatory glint was back in his eyes, but it was…warmer than I'd ever seen it before, "Only when it's you doing the challenging, Sweetheart, so go ahead-challenge me."

My mouth formed a shocked 'O' that probably looked extremely ditsy, but I couldn't help it. Was Niklaus Mikaelson telling me to sass him?

I have no idea why I responded the way I did, but I'm glad I thought of the idea, "Bite me."

He frowned, his eyes going from heated to confused in two seconds, "What?"

I laughed, "I didn't mean it like the phrase 'bite me', like in the 'kiss my ass' way. I meant it literally. I want to know if you're right about the whole biting thing or if it's just you that likes it."

He scoffed, "You don't believe me? Fine, but you'll see that 'like' is an understatement."

And with no further preamble, he leaned in close to me, so that I could smell his scent teasing my nose and his curls tickling my chin, and bit my neck, careful to keep from breaking the skin.

Holy mother of God; he was right! I moaned involuntarily as the sensation buzzed through me. From the moment his teeth touched my skin, it was like he electrocuted me…but in a good way. Sizzling lines of electricity shot down my neck and pooled in my lower stomach.

"Nik," I gasped, fighting to open my eyes again, "Okay, I give in-you were right. Kiss me now, please."

He chuckled fondly at me, "Now you see that my reaction wasn't unwarranted."

He quickly planted his lips on mine before I had to tell him to 'shut up'. The current ran through us again, making a circuit with every place where we were touching.

A ringtone broke through our haze, blaring into the air from his pocket. Nik paused, his mouth on mine, as he growled, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Yes?" he hissed, keeping his face so close that his nose was touching mine.

"Yes, you were interrupting something."

I couldn't hear the other line, but his response was certainly entertaining, "No and,you can't come visit me, Rebekah."

I could imagine Rebekah's displeased pout at the other end of the line, "Because I'm not in Florida anymore," he gritted out, smashing his fist against the headrest behind him. Woah, didn't realize he was that excited before…Well, yes I did.

"I moved."

His blunt statement no doubt caused a riot from his sister, one I could actually hear, "You moved? What the bloody hell? Why didn't you tell me, Nik?"

He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I was going to when I landed, Rebekah, I'm in the jet."

He listened to her for another moment before replying again, "Ireland. Needed a change. I've been in the States for too long."

"Yes, I know, I could've left earlier," he was becoming more and more annoyed.

Then I heard Rebekah;s loud exclamation on the other line as she figured something out, "She came back! You never left the States because you were waiting on that baby vampire, weren't you? And you're not the type to give up so if you're leaving, it means she came back."

He rolled his eyes at his sister's deduction as I had a brilliant, probably slightly evil, idea, "Hey, Rebekah!" I yelled loud enough to be caught on the speaker of his cell.

His eyes went wide as he mouthed 'What the fuck are you doing?'.

"…Oh my God…she's there with you now. She actually stayed…Don't take this the wrong way, brother, but…she must be insane."

"Goodbye, Rebekah!"

He hung up just as the pilot looked over his shoulder at us, "Look out your window, Miss, welcome to the Emerald Isle."

**A/n: **_It amuses me more than it should that I just chose Ireland for their destination. I got Irish pride. _

_Hahah. I am, in fact, like seventy percent Irish though. Freckles for the win. Anyway, let me know what you guys think and if anyone has any plot ideas at all-please PM or review, I WILL respond. I have a basic plot for the rest of the story, but nothing detailed so feel free to input. And thanks for all the views guys. Review and Favorite. _

_PS-The rating will not be raised for a couple more chapters. I will put the M warning in the author's note at the beginning of whichever chapters contain such material. _

_-Pixie. _


	5. Discoveries and the Emerald Isle

**A/n: **_As is probably evident, I watch a lot of Klaroline videos…so, enjoy this one: watch?v=ijNLTl34nlY&feature=related _

_And I actually did research on Ireland for this-I legit researched pubs like a tourist- so if I got anything wrong, I'm terribly sorry. It is one of my favorite countries so I tried to do it justice. And I know I've been doing this from Caroline's POV, but I'm going to switch it up every now and again if that's okay. Klaus POV is hard to do so that won't happen often. Please tell me if Klaus is OOC during any part of this chapter. I'm very nervous about if I'm making him progress to quickly… _

_P.S.-I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I was busy with a couple other projects and I had this mostly finished for a couple days now, but had yet to figure out where to cut off the chapter._

**Disclaimer: **_No ownage. _

_"I will never stop trying._

_I will never stop watching as you leave. _

_I will never stop losing my breath, every time I see you looking back at me._

_I will never stop choosing you, Babe._

_I will never get used to you." _

Klaus' POV

"I don't understand why we had to land in a crowded airport."

I gave gave my companion a look, one meant to convey the strange mix of irritation and amusement she created within me.

However, Caroline seemed not to notice; she was engrossed in the sights and sounds of Dublin Airport. I couldn't blame her. The first time I stepped into an airport, or a foreign land, it was like the world tipping on its axis.

I sighed, "I didn't realize it was that hard to understand-I may have a private jet, but I don't have a private landing strip in every country, sad as it is…"

She stopped starkly, turning towards me in a jerky motion that came with being a young vampire, "Are you mocking me…" she narrowed her eyes at me, I could tell she was trying not to show any amusement or anger, just suspicion, "…just a little bit?"

I chuckled when I realized that she'd picked up on the way my automatic eyebrow raise was fake, feigned innocence. The smirk that I let slip probably didn't help my case either, indicating to Caroline that I was anything but innocent and nullifying my attempts at acting nonchalant, "Just a little bit," I confirmed, nodding, trying not to let her see that my head was still spinning with the confusing and thrilling feelings that bogged my brain ever since I'd caught her rinsing herself with the hose behind my house.

She looked at me and I could somehow tell that she wanted to smirk. I was beginning to expect her sassy comebacks actually, but she only smiled silently with something in her eyes that she was holding back.

"How was your date with that girl you met at the pub last night? You two left in a hurry. Can't say I blame ya, mate, she looked quite juicy to me."

Caroline gasped at my side, and I knew she'd overheard the two local human boys' conversation, and I laughed at her outrage, but waited for her to voice it.

"Did that guy just call some girl 'juicy'?" I didn't have to turn beside me to know the look that would be on her face.

I laughed once and shook my head in hopeless endearment at the girl, "You're going to get used to the colloquialisms soon, dear. 'Juicy' is another term for 'pretty' or 'beautiful' here. Granted, not the most tasteful one, but, he did pick up his date in a bar; you shouldn't hold too high expectations for his choice in friends."

I looked over to Caroline in time to see her blink twice in shock, then acceptance, her eyes not as wide now and her mouth closed, "Oh."

I smirked at her as we went through the baggage claim, "Far an taine 'n abhainn, 's ann as mò a fuaim."

"Original hybrid says what?"

I laughed at loud at her phrasing and the look on her face; her eyebrows disappeared under her bangs as she tilted her head down with her mouth in a hard line.

"It's an old Gaelic saying, love, it means 'where the stream is shallowest, it is noisiest.'"

She smirked at me a little, holding back her interest still. When will she quit doing that?

"What does that mean, Nik?" she looked up at me as she pulled one of her bags over her shoulder, her eyes light and open.

I had to mentally shake my head to clear my mind from the magnetic haze she created when she looked at me like that, "It means the less substance someone has, the louder they tend to be."

She giggled and I liked the sound, "Probably just over-compensating."

I laughed once, humorlessly, more like expelling air in shock, "I never thought of that. Will you ever cease to unsettle me?"

We were walking outside now, the crisp fall air of Ireland reminding me of open hills and high cliffs above the sea.

She stopped as she was walking beside me on the sidewalk, "I unsettle you?" she looked…contemplative and slightly suspicious, like she was trying to figure out a mystery she wasn't sure if she should believe in.

I couldn't help my laughter, it just came out of me as I stared down at her face, which seemed to make her annoyed, which only made me laugh more, "Oh, Sweetheart, I've lived a thousand years and seen so many things, and in all that time, nobody's made me forget my footing like you do…you…make me forget…"

She inhaled a breath sharply as I carefully placed a hand to trace her cheekbone, staring into her cerulean eyes, "Make-make you forget what?"

Despite the stutter, her voice was clear and strong, like she was waiting for a certain answer that would make her let out the breath I knew she was holding.

I smiled on instinct-this little vampire's mannerisms seem to have been hardwired in my brain to create certain reactions in me- and cleared my throat against the unfamiliar nerves, "Everything."

Her face froze as she stared up at me, her eyes lit up with a strange kind of surprised happiness, and it was like something in my chest could feel the light coming out of her. It was…for lack of a new word, unsettling. I was terrified as I stood there because I had no reference of experience to consult on how to deal with this. I was furious at being so disarmed, even though I was starting to realize that annoyance was irrational. I was confused because I wasn't sure what was happening to me. In short, I was frozen, with her, as all the locals and tourists moved around us, but neither of us could feel that it was just another day.

We stayed like that until finally, she smiled. A huge, but silent, smile that she chose to give to me. I doubt I'd ever get used to her choosing to smile at me. I'd hoped for it, so many years ago, and even arrogantly expected it once upon a time, but I realize now that I never genuinely thought it would happen. We were living in two different mindsets, we probably still are, but at least now, unlike back then, we can see and acknowledge each other's way of thinking, of living, without it creating a distance between us. Back then, it was just a dream; _she _was just my dream.

_Eiridh tonn air uisge balbh, _another ancient saying drifted through my mind as she smiled at me. I was so caught up thinking that I almost didn't notice when she very hesitantly took my hand in hers. _A wave will rise on quiet water, _that was the translation I'd always heard. Meaning that the largest things in life, the most monumental and changing and long lasting, will crash over you like a wave when you least expect it, when everything else seems calm and ordinary. It's strange how you can hear a certain phrase or saying a thousand times, but never know what it means until you experience it.

Caroline was my wave.

* * *

Caroline's POV

As we drove down the Irish countryside-it took us a while to get out of Dublin, but I have a feeling it would've taken longer if Klaus hadn't compelled some guy to give us his very expensive looking Mercedes- I couldn't help but think of just how…_green_ it all was. I mean, I'd heard that saying before, but I always assumed it was just a stereotype-like leprechauns and pubs at every corner.

But I was quickly discovering that all stereotypes come from some type of truth; the vast hills sprawled out beside us like evergreen oceans, the tall grass swaying in the fall wind. And maybe it's just me being so used to the smog of America, but the skies above us looked infinitely bluer and…more crystallized somehow, like this land was independent from everywhere else. I remembered something I'd found funny in history classes whenever we learned about Irish history; no matter how many nations invaded and conquered the land, no matter how many kings imposed their will, this country and its people seemed to always just absorb the qualities they liked of their oppressors and then ignore said oppressors like they weren't there. If there's one thing I already loved about the Irish before coming here, it's their 'Screw you; I'm still here and you can't effect me' attitude.

"Nik," I was quickly becoming very used to calling him that as I put a hand on his shoulder.

He automatically turned his head towards me from the driver's seat like an instinct…it was getting less creepy and more heart-warming how attuned he was to me, "Yes…a ghrá mo chroí?" he ended the remark with a smirk at once again confusing me.

"Aramaree?" I tried to sound out the strange, beautiful words.

He took pity this time, rolling his eyes, "It means 'my darling', but good try on the pronunciation, most people butcher this language horribly. It's very hard to handle on the tongue."

Why did the way he said things seem to turn everything he said into a turn-on? Maybe it's just me…

"I was going to ask-why the countryside? I would've thought you preferred cities…"

He looked at me, seeming to contemplate his answer like it'd never occurred to him. I'm realizing that he does a lot of things without knowing why he does them. If he stays with me, it'll soon dawn on him that I analyze everything.

"It's more untouched here; the countryside reminds me more of what Ireland used to be. I used to come here a lot, actually."

"Really? I thought you never stayed in one place."

"Well, the restlessness is better cured with a bit of drink and no one around here would ever raise an eyebrow at me if I chose to get bolloxed every night just for the excitement. Actually, they'd probably look at me strange if I hadn't…"

I giggled, "I thought that was just another stereotype. You know, the drunk-Irish…"

"Well stereotypes are just widespread rumors, love, and for a stereotype to be that well know and accepted…well, who do you think _started _the rumors?"

I stared at him in silence; I didn't get it.

He chuckled and I wondered if he didn't pay attention to the road because he knew it so well or because we'd both be fine if he crashed…

"The people of this country are proud, Caroline. That's something I've always liked about coming here; they know who they are, good and bad, and are proud of all of it. If a man's a drunk here, he'd gladly shout it around the city, laughing all the while."

I stared at him as I blinked, "I never realized there were things, besides your family and art, that you were this passionate about."

He suddenly broke out laughing, so much that I worried he'd swerve off the road. A second later I realized that neither of us would have a scratch even if we did crash. I forget I'm not human sometimes.

"What?" I demanded, offended by him finding my observation funny.

He shook his head, "Don't be hurt, Caroline, I'm not laughing _at_ you. Well…I sort of am, but not like that. It's just…you didn't realize I was passionate about things, when you're the thing-person-that I'm _most_ passionate about. It's ironic."

There was a wry smile on his face and she felt something unfamiliar jump in her chest. For a second, I had to pause for breath to get over the surprise of my own reaction.

I looked down at my hands, "Well…maybe I didn't notice."

His face dropped to a frown, "Didn't notice what? Caroline, look at me."

I flicked her eyes up to him and stared for a second, biting her lip before I sighed and rolled her eyes, "Maybe I just never really believed…no, that's not it, I never _understood_ why you feel that way for me. Don't get me wrong, this isn't some I-don't-deserve-you sentiment, because…well…obviously, with what you did to my friends and family back then-"

"Which was-"

"No, I don't want to talk about it now. Let me finish. What I mean was- you're a thousand year old hybrid that is hardly ever interested in someone for more than two minutes if they don't have something you want…so why feel something for an eighteen year old small-town cheerleader? Not that I'm dissing myself, I just…" I didn't really know how to finish without bringing up the topic of all the things he'd done to my hometown and I did _not_ want to have that discussion right now, in a car.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Caroline…you're right about the first part. I never did find anything of interest in that town, besides you. And I don't expect you to automatically understand or even believe me, but that night I saved you, something changed inside me. I still don't know what it is, and I'm not used to being this honest, but…I suddenly didn't want you to die and I didn't want you to be part of my next scheme. At the time, I thought I was being completely idiotic by caring, but no matter how many of your portraits I burned, that feeling didn't go away. You don't understand that to me, for some reason, you're not a naïve little cheerleader. Well you are," he smirked, "But that's not what I see; to me…." he shook his head, probably trying to understand his own thoughts, I'd gotten that feeling a lot lately, "You're…you blind me."

_Ok, hold on, from the way he was starting I was expecting some great, big romantic speech…and now he's saying I impair him? What?_

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He groaned, seeming frustrated, "No, no. You're not hearing what I mean. I meant that to me, you're light. Exceptionally bright and all-consuming. Caroline, you have to understand that for hundreds of years, I've been living in a state of mind where I blocked out all emotions and all care…and then I saved you that night…and suddenly it was like someone was constantly shining a mega-watt flashlight in my mind's eye. I was disoriented at first; I didn't know what it was. But sometime after you left, the complete realization dawned on me… I don't even know everything about you, but yet if you asked me to follow you off the edge of a cliff, I probably would."

What could I say back to that? I was shocked at how honest he was being. When did he suddenly decide to let me see what he was thinking?

"I…I don't even know what to say, Klaus. My last few years as human, I thought of you as the evil scumbag that killed my best friend's aunt, and then those years after I left and was on my own, I slowly hardened, realizing why we, as vampires, sometimes let our morals slip, for conveniences or to spare pain. And ever since I decided to come to you and these last few days with you…I never dreamed you could be this…for lack of a better word, human. I guess neither of us are very good at believing the other."

He blinked at me three times, his blue eyes clearing of the cloud that had been in them, replaced by a vacant shade. He smirked weakly and nodded, turning back to focus on the road, even when both of us knew he didn't need to.

"Or maybe I just like blondes…"

I gaped for a second, before I forced a scoff and fought the urge to slap his chest, "Just drive, Nik."

* * *

The house was beautiful, in a fairytale way. It actually wasn't the huge country house I was expecting. It was a moderately sized two-story cottage. There was a little stone-lined path that led to the doorway and the windows were encroached by overgrown moss and vines with little pastel blue flowers. It was quaint. Perfect

"So…not what you were expecting?"

Klaus' voice was cocky, but it sounded fake, then I looked harder at his face and realized that he actually sounded a bit nervous. It hit me again that this ancient hybrid valued my opinion. That was a strange, but not bad feeling. It seemed unrealistic to me that I would ever get used to it.

I grinned, "I love it."

His face lit up with genuine happiness this time and I could count on one hand that amount of times I'd seen him like that.

I shook my head at the whole situation, in bewilderment yet again, and before I could look back to him, he was at my side, opening my car door for me.

"Seriously?" I looked up at him with raised eyebrows as he frowned at me, angry at the unexpected reaction, "Going all Edward Cullen on me. You don't have to do that, you know, be over-polite. Not that I'm going to leave, but if I was, bad manners would not be the deal breaker."

His frown only deepened, "I have a feeling that reference just went over my head. "

I laughed, "It's a stupid, vampire book. But I thought you would've tried to keep up with the modern times, to stay ahead?"

He scoffed as we walked up the cute little path to the blue door ahead of us, "Are you serious, love? I may stay ahead of my opponents, but I don't have to indulge in what they do. Some of the literature in this century…distasteful, honestly."

I snorted, "Book snob."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he turned to me and I'd never seen his mouth drop open like that.

"Okay, if you're going to be that shocked every time I mouth off to you, you're going to have that look on your face eighty percent of the time we're together."

He shook his head, "I'll just never get used to you, I guess. I keep waiting to feel angry after every time you insult me, but I don't. And it's…unfamiliar."

I smirked, "Did anyone ever tell you to try anger management?"

The good mood vanished and his eyes hardened like lava turning to rock, "Okay, that's slowly becoming less amusing and more infuriating."

I took a step back, frowning, "Alright…"

I fought against mine own annoyance with him because I knew he would need time to accept this before I started to try to make him see reason-or God help me, morals-again.

After a brief three second awkward pause that felt like thirty minutes, I interjected, "Klaus…are you going to open the door or continue to weirdly glare/gaze at me?"

He blinked, "Right. Of course."

As we walked through the door, I realized the house was much more furnished on the inside than the outside appearance would lead you to believe. But it wasn't as ornate as his mansion in Mystic Falls or as open as his beach house in Florida. It seemed…warm. There was a fireplace in the living room, along with soft brown couches, a blood red oval rug, two endtables like bookends on each end of the couches, with soft yellow lamps sitting on them. There was a mahogany coffee table in the middle of the room and a flatscreen TV hanging above the fireplace. All the windows had rich brown curtains. The air smelled like smoke in the winter for some reason and I could see a long hall to our right with picture frames and paintings covering the walls.

"This place is beautiful, Nik," I stopped short in the living room and if he'd been human, he probably would've run into my back.

"Really? Do you prefer this place to my other houses?" His voice was doubtful, but hopeful for some reason.

I nodded enthusiastically, "I don't know why, but…it just feels…homey. Warm and rich…and beautiful."

He chuckled, surprising me with another change in mood. I didn't understand how or why, but his moods seemed to affect me, and the people around him, I'd noticed. It was like he projected his feelings outwards to the oblivious world around him. So naturally, I couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"I was hoping you would like it, Sweetheart."

I took a step towards him and put my arms around his neck, just because I didn't understand this pull I felt towards him, didn't mean I didn't enjoy it sometimes, "And why is that?"

He gazed down at my face as I peered up into his eyes, blue meeting blue, before he spoke, "Because it's my home. I own a lot of houses, buildings to live in from time to time, but this has always been my favorite."

I smirked, "And I'm assuming there's a reason behind that?"

He swallowed and looked away, past my left shoulder, "Possibly."

_He's GOT to stop doing that!_ I thought. I knew, however, that pushing him on it now would not be a good idea. I didn't know if I was patient enough for him, but I'd have to try. So I let it slide for now, filing it away under the rapidly growing 'Things to ask Nik about when he's in a good mood' folder.

I smiled gently up at him, "So is there anything particular you wanted to show me on my first day here or can we just stay in for now?"

A second after he absorbed my words, his eyes blazed and heated me up better than I think even the fire could.

He wrapped his arms firmly around my waist and dangerous glint came into his eyes that I was slowly learning to love, "Well, I have some things and people I want to introduce you to later, but I don't think it would put too large of a kink in our schedule to stay in for a few hours."

His voice made my blood turn fiery in my veins as it melted the inhibitions in my head. I tried to regulate my breathing as he stared into my eyes, but I couldn't get used to feeling like this, especially around him. I never would've dreamed…

My thoughts cut off and lost coherency as his mouth swept down and met mine, brushing his lips against mine roughly. _Woah down boy_, I though absurdly as I contradicted my own thoughts by twining my arms tighter around his neck. I pushed him back. If he was going to make me feel like I was a blob of blonde jelly than it was only fair that I should make him feel like a mess of horny hybrid. This is such a weird thought process…

But any thought process I had was quickly diminishing as I steered him backwards to the couch in the living room and he bit my bottom lip, causing me to gasp. Being the sneaky bastard that he is, he used that opportunity to slip his tongue past my lips, running it against the bottom of my own. My tows curled against the plush carpet (I'd slipped off my heels at the door) as a cascade of electric flooded my brain and shot down my spine. We both groaned when I very unsubtly pushed my knee against his thigh, causing us to fall over onto the couch, me landing ungracefully in his lap. Swell.

He laughed once, breathlessly, rustling the hairs by my ear, "I think we got a bit carried away, love."

I didn't even bother to laugh, still too bewitched by the drug-like haze of electricity he'd introduced into my body, "Shut up, Nik," I murmured blatantly as I captured him in a kiss once more.

I felt him grin wickedly against my lips as he placed both his hands on my neck as I leaned forward, my legs falling into place with my knees beside his hips. We may never be great at words. Honestly, even before we met, neither of us were great communicators. Just our luck that we decided to start a relationship that probably requires the most talking of any dysfunctional relationship _ever_. But this, this was speaking with our mouths without using words. This was showing each other how we feel, using our bodies. This was instinct. This was easy.

And extremely pleasing. I don't think I'd ever been involved in a more satisfying make-out session. Not to be crude or anything. But also, there was this underlying feeling like both of us were racing towards something we didn't know. We were stealing breaths from each other's lips like we couldn't breathe without them. My mind kept chanting 'more' like some crazy Native American ritual. I'd never felt like this with a guy before. It was frightening, and very exhilarating.

"'Love, please stop thinking."

I drew back for a second, breathing harshly, "Huh?"

He chuckled, but his voice had gone all husky, and it made the heat pooling in my stomach grow hotter, "I just undid the clasp of your bra and you didn't even bite my lip to punish me-you're over-thinking something."

I gaped at him as my hands flew to my back and realized he was right, "You sneaky little bastard!"

He rolled his eyes, "Please, love, don't act as if I violated you. You're the one that pushed me onto the couch. And you started this, after all."

I scoffed, dubious at his words, "You kissed me first, Mikaelson!"

He smirked, "You smiled at me like a temptress and batted your eyelashes; what did you expect me to do? Maybe you've forgotten, but I _am _a man."

"But isn't that giving into weak human desires?"

He shook his head at me like I was being particularly blind, "There is nothing _weak_ about the way I feel for you. And I wouldn't expect you to understand this point quite yet, being a young vampire, but believe me-_this-" _he sucked on a spot behind my ear delicately, causing me to groan at the sensation it shot through my body, "Is something that vampires craves much more than even humans do."

"I remember-" I swallowed, finding it hard to speak when he was looking at me like he wanted to devour me in delicious ways, "When I first became a vampire, Stefan mentioned something to me about all of our natural emotions being heightened, in a way that humans wouldn't be able to deal with."

He smirked at me, and while I usually would've been able to ignore it, with him still being _under_ me, I felt my neck heat up at the look he was giving me. Those eyes could melt iron.

"What's your point, love?"

"Just that…I'd felt that before, but this…this is different, more than even that somehow."

I felt sort of ridiculous, sitting her in the hybrid's lap, trying to explain my own feelings to him while he just stared silently with that damn smirk on his face.

He nodded, "Yes, I'd…noticed that. I have a theory, but it's too early to share it with you."

I grinned, happy I wasn't going crazy and feeling strangely joyful at getting the slightest piece of information to tease him with, "You noticed too, huh?"

He only rolled his eyes, like I asked him if the sky was blue, "Why do you think we're on top of each other every few hours? Maybe I was hiding it better than I thought-the fact that I've wanted to throw you down and have my way with you for days now."

I blinked in shock; I had no idea why I found his words so hot, maybe because it was a confirmation that his feelings mirrored mine, "I…I didn't think. I just…assumed it was normal, with the beginning of something exciting like this."

He laughed loudly at my expense and shook his head yet again like I was hopeless, "Caroline, nothing about us is normal. I haven't felt this way in…well, ever, actually."

I bit my lip, unsure if I should ask this, "Not even with…Tatia?"

His expression froze, "How did you kno-"

"Stefan told me. After your little dinner party from hell."

He took me by surprise, because I thought he'd be pissed that I brought it up, when he started chuckling like I'd told the world's best joke.

"That dinner was quite awkward, but I think my sadistic side enjoyed it."

I only stared at him, raising my eyebrows; I wanted an open answer for once.

He sighed, reaching up to play with a strand of my hair to distract himself maybe, "Tatia was…beautiful. But she was also vastly naïve. I loved her. Or for a long time, I thought that I did, truly did. She was carefree and innocent and she made me forget my father's hatred. She reminded me a little of you, actually," he saw my sour face and amended, "A _little. _But I realized when she wavered between Elijah and I, that she couldn't make decisions. She was sheltered and unsure and…a little bit vacant. I really did care for her, but I understand now that I wasn't in love with her. Still though, for a little while,she filled that whole that my father left ," his tone was bitter and I could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Ok, I have an idea," I declared, hoping that this game would put him back in a better mood, distract him from his past demons. I somehow felt it was my responsibility to not let him fall back into that dark whole, but to help him crawl out. Maybe then we could be… I shook off the thought.

His face lightened a degree as the corner of his mouth pulled up teasingly, "And that would be?"

"Never Have I Ever."

The words hung in the air as he stared at me blankly like I was speaking Chinese, except maybe he knows Chinese…scratch that metaphor.

"Oh come one, you've never heard of 'Never Have I Ever'?"

He glared at me, "I told you I didn't indulge in most of the trivial inventions of this century."

I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest like I'd been wanting to do since we arrived at the airport, "It's not trivial. It's a very entertaining game. See, we both take turns saying something we've never done and if the other person's done it then…well, usually you hold up five fingers and take one down for everything mentioned that you've done, but Elena and Bonnie and I started played it by taking shots instead once we reached junior year."

"Well, I don't think you want to be intoxicated when I introduce you to people later, love, so…maybe a different version?"

Introduce me? Oh no, I wasn't prepared for this. I wouldn't know what to say. People he's known before are probably all old and wise like he is. And what does this mean that he wants to introduce me?….And oh my God, what if I didn't pack the right outfit?

"Caroline?"

His lilted voice shook me out of my swirling thoughts as I realized he was waiting for an answer, "Oh. Right. Um…well, ticking off fingers is kind of boring and if we can't do shots…" Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I didn't know if it was brilliant or possibly the most ill-advised idea I'd ever had, but I said it anyway, "Strip."

His eyes widened in shock and I felt slightly bad for giving him mood whiplash like this, "Excuse me?"

I giggled in amusement, which is a bit unlike vampire-me, but the look on his face was just too weird and the taking him totally off guard like that was just too rare to not enjoy, "Instead of taking shots. Every time one of us has done what the other one says they haven't, the first person has to take off an article of clothing."

If he wasn't an Original Hybrid, I would've classified the look on his face as a 'Are you sure about this, Fool?' look, "Caroline…we _just _discussed how…volatile our desires can be and now you're suggesting we strip each other?"

I grinned, "Absolutely."

He smirked, "As long as I have your permission."

I raised an eyebrow at him with a wicked smirk of my own, "What makes you think you're going to win?"

"Confidence," his grin was blinding and his eyes gleamed cockily.

I narrowed my eyes at him and scoffed, "Arrogance."

"Semantics."

I rolled my eyes at his constant need for loopholes, "Let's get started then, Mr. Confidence. Who goes first?"

He laughed like I was forgetting something, "Um, Caroline, do you really think it's a good idea to play this game with you still straddling me?"

I blinked and looked down at our position, "Oh," for some reason, my cheeks flamed pink as I repositioned myself beside him on the couch.

"Not that I was complaining."

I glared at him, "Let's just go. I'll start first. Hmm…never have I ever…drawn a picture of a horse."

His mouth dropped open-actual jaw drop moment. However, the expression as gone after a second, only to be replaced by the ire in his eyes, "That's cheating. You already know I have."

I grinned, "No rule book. You can't cheat if they're no rules."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I believe I invented that philosophy, love."

"Then don't get mad when I use it against you."

I could tell he wanted to glare at me, but it was a fair point so I smirked when he realized there was nothing he could do, unless he chose to be an angry, unfair, jackass. Wouldn't be the first time…

"Fine," he hissed.

I only raised one eyebrow in expectation, "Take it off, Niklaus."

His smirk turned especially evil as his eyes glinted, rebellious, at me, "Which piece of clothing do you wish me to remove, Miss Forbes?"

I fought against the heat in my face as I grinned deviously back at him. I should not be enjoying this this much, "Shirt. Gimme."

He must be starting to get used to my bluntness because he didn't even blink at me as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Vampire quickly. As in one second he had on a dress shirt and the next second, I was staring at his naked chest. I know this was my idea, and I thought it would be a more subtle way to get to know him without actually asking him questions.

But that was before…it suddenly dawned on me that I had never seen him shirtless before. All I could think was, _He's beautiful._ I've seen a couple hot guys naked or semi-clothed, but this…I don't know what it was, but my eyes were glued. The image made me want to…claim him or something. It was a creepy feeling and it didn't help when my imagination flared up and flashed a vision of me scratching my nails down his chest. I blinked. Was this a vampire thing that I still didn't get yet or am I just going insane? Maybe there's just something special about him…

"My eyes are up here, love."

His voice shattered the little haze that was forming around my mind.

My eyes snapped back up to him and my sudden mood change from embarrassed to annoyed was freaking me out a little. The fact that he could do this to me was a bit disconcerting.

"I know that," I hissed, glaring at him and fighting the heat in my face.

He grinned, not buying it, "I know."

I had a feeling my expression resembled an angry five-year-old. _Wonderful_.

"It's your turn," I pointed out quietly, my tone flat.

"Hmmm…" his expression settled as he went into thought. Ok he's actually considering this that long? He must really want to win. _Of course he does, you idiot. Him winning=you naked. I'm such a moron, sometimes. _

"Never have I ever…kissed a hybrid."

_Oooh, cheating repaid by cheating. Fair turnabout. _

"Oh, please," I scoffed, "I bet if it was physically possible, you'd kiss yourself."

He only continued smiling his mysterious-closed lip smile, "True or not; that's still not possible. So you lose this one. Actually, as much as I hate to admit it, you've kissed two hybrids. So…I believe that means two pieces of clothing…"

He raised both eyebrows, waiting for me to protest, looking like he'd enjoy it if I did. It's kind of pathetic how often I forget that he needs psychiatric attention.

I frowned at him, determined not to show any sign of his play bothering me. It's like we were playing a game of chess, except the pawns were our clothes…and losing wouldn't be entirely horrible…

Then I suddenly had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea. Sometimes, I thank whoever's above that I have Caroline Forbe's brain. Not to be egotistical or anything.

"Okay," I grinned salaciously and Nik's face was priceless, completely shocked that I wasn't fighting him at this.

That is when I slowly reached up to my ears, removing one of my earrings.

His shock quickly cleared, his face dropping into a frown in two seconds, "Very cute. But I earned _two._"

He thinks he's so clever, unfortunately or fortunately for him, I'm smart too.

"Oh, I know," I admit I felt pretty smug when I very deliberately took off the other earring and opened his hand, placing the tiny piece of jewelry in his palm.

I felt even cockier when I took in his face; I couldn't decide whether he was more disappointed or angry. It was a very conflicting expression. Perhaps it's not an accurate metaphor for an Original, but he resembled a pissed off puppy. Well, no, I'm lying. He always looks scary when he's angry, I just like to think I could reduce him to puppy status. Nope, actually his angry face is sort of hot…Oh my God, I should not think that. That's…wrong.

"You look think you're smart, don't you, love?" his voice was irritated, probably not enjoying being the only semi-naked one. He can just deal with it.

I grinned, "Actually," I thought about it for a minute, "…Yeah."

He glared at me, "Smart or not, I will be punishing you for that later."

I raised an eyebrow, my incredulous look probably a foolish reaction. I should've realized by the look on his face that he wasn't kidding, "Punish how?"

His expression didn't flinch, "Your turn."

…Maybe it was stupid to tease him like that…

"Uhm," I swallowed, not wanting to admit to myself that the look in his eyes intimidated me a little, "Never have I ever…kissed a witch," if I'm going to be punished, I may as well make it well earned.

His face was calm; he simply blinked at me with the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips, "Neither have I."

It was my turn to display my shocked face now; I thought for sure that would get his pants off…I mean win me this round.

His mask finally cracked, tilting his head back to chuckle low in his throat, "Why so shocked, Sweetheart?"

"Because…Because I thought-"

"You thought that my 'womanizing' ways were undisputable?"

I frowned, put out because I had a feeling he was mocking me, "Maybe."

He smirked, scoffing and running a finger down my cheek in a way that did _not_ give me shivers, at all, "I don't like witches, Caroline. You can probably guess why. I use them when I need them, but I've never liked them. And whether you believe me or not, I don't kiss woman I dislike."

I nodded, deciding it was smarter to not bring up the topic of his mother-I was assuming that's why he didn't like witches, "Understandable. I love Bonnie, but sometimes…yeah," I stopped when I realized he was giving me a strange look.

He laughed, "You know if someone else joked about this, I might snap their neck. But you do it…and my only reaction is amusement," he shook his head, uncharacteristically desperate, "It's just not logical."

I blinked, sort of frightened by the significance I felt this moment held, but we could discuss that later. This was supposed to be a stress free way to get to know him.

He blinked once and shook his head, "So tell me, what do we do in this situation? You didn't win and I didn't lose…"

"Next question?"

He gave me a careful eye, wondering whether to accept it maybe, "Alright. My turn. Never have I ever…stuck my tongue out at mushrooms."

I wasn't even upset about his win; I was sort of touched, and surprised, "You remembered that?"

"Of course I did. The face you made when I put that mushroom ravioli in front of you was definitely memorable."

I giggled, not even embarrassed by the girly sound, "I think it was more of a surprised reaction that Tyler had cooked."

He frowned, "Yes, well, obviously, he didn't."

I snorted at him dismissively and squeezed his arm without thinking about, "Oh, please, don't pout.

I chose to come to you, didn't I?"

He grinned, and I don't know if I'd ever seen him look that boyish, "Fair point, love."

I smiled, feeling like an idiot, and I started to maybe let myself be hopeful that we could work…I was lost in my thoughts for a minute or two before I realized he was staring at me expectantly.

"What?" I eyed him defenisively.

He rolled his eyes, "Caroline, you lost the round."

I blinked, suppressing the urge to smack my own forehead, "Right."

_Damn! Why am I not wearing socks? Oh…'cause socks with heels is retarded. _

He smirked at me, "Rethinking not wearing layers, Caroline?"

"Shut up," I snapped angrily as I tried to decide-reveal my bra or my panties, show boobs or legs…Eh, I'm going with panties.

I stood up from the couch, taking a step away, and realizing that I was subconsciously going slowly to tease him. Wow…talk about your body knowing your feelings before you do. I popped the button on my jeans, pulled the zipper down, smiling at him and I could literally feel the glint in my eye as I shimmied out of my pants.

When I stood back up after bending down to pull my feet out of the jeans, his face was pleased. His eyes were glued to my legs and hips, and he couldn't keep the excited smirk off his face if he tried. That familiar fire was starting to burn in his baby blue's again. Irrationally, it aroused me too.

"Come here," if my ears weren't deceiving me, his accent just got thicker, as in he was drawling the words out in his lilt. Absentmindedly I wondered if his accent would start leaning towards the Irish side if he stayed here long enough. I had a feeling it'd probably always be that strange mix of British and Welsh.

I lifted an eyebrow, "We still have to finish the game, Nik."

He laughed madly like what I'd say was hysterically funny, "Do you honestly think I'm going to go even two more seconds without touching you?" he chuckled, "Oh**, **a Ghrá."

No man I'd ever met had the ability to make my face flush this often and this hot. I wasn't even embarrassed though. It was my traitorous body's way of showing him that I wanted him too. I'd never felt this adored.

"And what does that mean?" I whispered, walking over to him and slowly sitting down with my legs sideways across his lap.

He put an arm around my shoulders and ran his thumb up and down on the skin of my arm, spreading heat all the way to my neck.

"It means 'my bright'."

I laughed, shaking my head at him, "Why do you keep insisting that I'm all-light?"

He stared at me blankly, "I'm going to shut your mouth now."

_What?...Oh, he means to-Oh, okay!_

* * *

"Hmmm….Nik."

He groaned in response as he continued to trail kisses across the hollow above my collarbone. He was making it damn hard to concentrate and remember why I was trying to call him out of his fog. Tingles and fiery grips of sensation fanned outward like crazy from where his mouth met my skin.

"Nik," I tried to get his attention again but it came out as more of a moan as he nipped at my skin this time. It probably didn't help him get the message when I only gripped his hair tighter.

See, we'd been making out on this coach for nearly an hour now and I distinctly remember him mentioning that we had important plans this afternoon. He however, seems to have forgotten them.

"Mmm," he breathed out a hum against my neck.

The brief respite he gave my mind when he lifted his lips from my skin was enough for me to get my message across, "Nik, stop. Didn't we have to be somewhere soon?"

He frowned at me like I was speaking nonsense, then three seconds later his eyes widened slightly in realization, "…What time is it?"

"Umm," I shifted to remove my arm from around his neck to pick my cell up off the table and check it's clock, "4:16."

"Shit," he cursed, rather loudly, but it was sort of attractive…bad thoughts.

He quickly shifted so I was in his arms and stood up, picking me up like I weighed five pounds and placing me on my feet beside him, then he promptly vamp-sped down the hall.

I paused.

"Seriously?!"

One minute: Best make-out session of our immortal existence. Next second: Poof.

I should be taking all of this more seriously, but for some reason I felt so…normal around him.

In the blink of an eye-literally- he was back standing in front of me, "Sorry, Sweetheart. Didn't realize how late it was getting."

"Yes, because you were paying attention to my neck instead of the clock."

He gave me a warning glare-well, not a glare really, more of a flat stare meant to imply that he's waiting for me to shut up. I smirked at him as I mimed locking my lips and throwing away the key.

He faked a smile, "Cute. We leave in fifteen minutes," he glanced down, "Oh, and put your trousers back on, love."

That was when I noticed he was fully clothed and I still was not. How lovely.

I grimaced at him and caught his arm before he turned away, "Wait a minute. Where are we going? What's appropriate attire?"

"Those jeans and blouse you're wearing are fine."

I lifted an eyebrow silently in waiting.

He rolled his eyes at my petulant stubbornness, "We're in Ireland, Caroline…We're going to the pub."

_Of COURSE we are._

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?"

He flicked his eyes over to me briefly, and I caught equal parts irritation and amusement in them before he focused back on the road, needlessly, "I'm not surprised you don't trust me. But where's the fun in always knowing where you're going?"

"Fun, maybe not, but being prepared has definitely kept me from being killed a couple of times," I realized a second later that grumbling that specific sentence would probably not evoke positive feelings him.

But apparently, I was holding my breath for no reason-he only stared straight ahead, his hands tightening ever so slightly on the wheel.

The eerie silence was broken by a phone ringing and I watched as he pulled it out from his pocket, "I know I'm late, Aedan. If you're calling to give me shit about it, then I advise you hang up now," his tone was low and I wondered if I was the reason for it. But he didn't sound like he usually did when he gave threats, like he would go through with it in a second, he sounded like he was talking to one of his siblings. Who are these friends of his I'm meeting and how well do they _know_ him?

I heard a lilting voice laugh on the other end of the phone and I focused in so I could hear what he was saying, "Just wonderin' where ye are, mate. You've never been late without at least giving me a bullshit excuse first."

His curse sound jovial instead of harsh and his accent made me smile. His reply had a different effect on Klaus; he scowled, his patience drawing thin. I must have really hit a nerve or something…

"You know why I couldn't tell you all where I was at the time."

"Because you didn't want to turn us then, yes, I know. How the times have changed, ol' Nikie."

My eyes widened when I heard the nickname, but Klaus surprised me yet again; he laughed weakly, "Call me that again and I may start regretting my decision."

I could practically hear the man on the other end of the line pausing to roll his eyes, "Always threatening or avoiding. Just tell me where ya are and when ya plan gettin' 'ere, eh? I can't hold back Anya and Bevan for long, you know? They suggested sending a search party. You said you'd be here forty five minutes ago."

His face lightened a bit at the mention of the two names, but he sighed as well, almost like his reaction to Rebekah wanting to visit him, "The whole of the IRA couldn't control Anya and Bevan, even if they were human."

I nodded to myself as his response answered the question I had-if they were vampires or if they knew that Nik and I were. I wondered if he turned them to or just Aedan.

"'Fess up, boy, what made you so late?"

His eyes immediately glanced over towards me and a question occurred to me for the first time, "Did you tell them you were bringing me? I hiss-whispered at him.

He glared at me and put a finger up over his lips in the international sign for 'be quiet', "No," he mouthed.

"Is that a lassy I hear on the line? You bringin' a lady along, Klaus? Ooh, now I see why yer late."

He shot me daggers for revealing myself and I only raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. He just set his jaw and turned away from me, "Say another word and I'll find a stake on my way over. I'll be there in ten minutes."

He glared at the phone as he hung up abruptly.

I bit my lip awkwardly and stared out the window as I spoke, "So-friends of yours?"

He actually turned his head to look at me this time, and it looked like there was a debate going on behind his eyes, until finally he nodded once and kept his face neutral, "I met them in 1902. Aedan…caught me feeding once, and…he wasn't scared. He asked me to turn him. I'd never met a human who didn't run. So, I turned him. I left right after and didn't come back for three years. I found out when I returned that Aedan had turned his two friends…our friends, I guess…"

"Anya and Bevan?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, smirking, "Eavesdropper, are you?"

I rolled my eyes and tapped my ears, "Vampire hearing. Can't turn it off."

He snorted, "Yes, I'll just let you think you overhead 'on accident'. Anyway, yes, Aedan turned Bevan and Anya…Anya was dying and Bevan wasn't going to let it happen. She'd found out the week before that Aedan was a vampire-she saw his face change once when she accidentally cut herself on a branch when they were walking home. She begged him to turn Anya…to save her, although I've never heard a human refer to the way we live as a kind of salvation before," he shrugged.

"And Bevan? Why did she turn?"

He shook his head, smirking a little, the dimmest hint of bewildered affection deep in his dark eyes, "Bevan…loved life. She wasn't going to be left behind, with her friends living as immortals as she grew older, so…when Anya turned, Bevan made sure to be in the room and she got herself killed on purpose. She'd taken some of Aedan's blood beforehand and drank it. I still have no idea how she got it. She wouldn't ever tell me or Anya. But what she did…Anya hated Bevan for a year, didn't speak to her, moved away where Bevan couldn't find her. Bevan's hunger for life and friends had turned on her; her friends abandoned her. But when I returned they had patched it up somehow. I could see there had been a rift between them, but I didn't ask. I didn't care to know," he shrugged, "I was just in town on business…looking up a certain witch that turned out to be a dead-end. Literally, she'd been killed. But those three-I'd never met humans that didn't make me want to snap their necks immediately, so I was curious. I had a brief moment of insanity, nostalgia, and I stayed."

"How long did you stay with them, Klaus?" I could see from his face that he was almost reliving a dream, but one he didn't feel safe in.

"I…don't know why I told you that. It's a stupid story."

I shook my head, "There you go again. We were making progress and you just snap back closed again before I have a chance to see what you're thinking."

I didn't think about the effect my words would have before I blurted them out, so I observed him cautiously as he stared at me blankly, blinking repeatedly like he was in shock. The blank expression disappeared a moment later, being replaced by a furious glare, "Don't try to fix me, Sweetheart."

_I will never stop trying_…the thought flew through my head before I could stop it and it scared me-I knew exactly how big of an undertaking trying to make this work would be, but I didn't realize how committed I was. But I was-I never wanted to give up on this. A part of me already belonged to him and I hadn't even given permission for it to happen.

I cleared my throat and gazed out the window, "So, what pub are we going to? I'm going to find out when we get there anyway."

He eyed me carefully for a moment before sighing, "Well, "I'm not taking you to the Stag's Head-way too many Trinity students. And O'Donoghues is getting too popular nowadays. It's always over-crowed. So I'm taking you to my favorite- the Long Hall," I sighed in relief when I was the spark of excitement in his eyes.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up off the console in between us as he flicked it open and looked down at the screen. I leaned over, trying to be subtle, to read his text. Probably not wise to snoop again, but I did it anyway.

From: Aedan

U hung up before I could warn u-Kira's n the corner at ur favorite table. And she's smirking.

I could feel my face pinch as my mind went through all the possibilities of who this woman could be-if she knew his favorite spot to sit, then she knew him from when he'd stayed here for a while. And if his friend is warning him about her…

I was cut off from my thoughts as Klaus slammed the phone and growled, too preoccupied to even notice that I'd read over his shoulder.

"Who's Kira?" I decided I'd out myself anyway. Brilliant of me, no?

His eyes shot over to meet mine, "You…Of course you read it," he sighed, raking a hand through his hair, "I'm still waiting for it stop being so maddening when you do stuff like that."

I smirked at him, "I guess I just get under your skin…but you didn't answer the question."

He looked back out the windshield, glaring at the road ahead, as I looked out and spotted the sign telling us we'd arrived at Great Georges Street.

"She's…for lack of a better word, _my stalker_," he bit out through his clenched jaw.

I knew that I should be bothered that a man I cared about had a stalker, that maybe I should be jealous, but my immediate reaction to the image of someone like Klaus having his own stalker was laughter, a fit of laughter.

"You have a stalker?"

His eyes shot fire at me, "You won't think it's so amusing once she tries to kill you."

I smirked, raising an eyebrow dubiously, "Stop trying to scare me, Nik."

His expression didn't change at all, "I wasn't."

My eyes widened dramatically as one thought raced through my head, _Shit._

* * *

**A/n: **_Ok, so I have the plot for the next chapters all written out and sorry but I think this may have been a filler chapter-granted a freakishly long one- but hopefully you all enjoy fluff. Review and follow, please, my lovelies *wink*. And to anyone who's wondering, Life with the Originals has two chapters in the works to be up soon. One will probably be a prompt from a reviewer-Klaus getting revenge on Kol and Rebekah for their 'interruption' in the last chapter by sabotaging their dates…or something. Give me some ideas, if you please. _

_By the way, when the time in the plot comes around for their 'first time', would any of you be interested in reading the M version if I wrote it and posted it separately?_

_-Pixie. _


	6. Better Than I Know Myself (preview)

**A/n: **_This is another chapter preview. I really hate doing this, but your readers deserve something for waiting so long for me to get my act and inner muse together. So I hope this tides you over. Please give me any ideas you'd like to be incorporated into the story. Read, review, and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_Do I own this? No, no no, and did I mention no?_

Caroline's POV

"So…did you and Bevan or you and Anya ever…" I trailed off, peering at him unexpectedly nervous, as we walked through the door to the Long Hall, his arm firmly around my waist.

He turned to me and blinked, blue eyes uncharacteristically fazed, as if he didn't expect me to be jealous either, "Are you actually being possessive of me, love?" His lips curled up at the corner and did stupid, embarrassing things to my stomach.

I shook my head, not willing to admit so often, even to myself, how I felt about him, "No…I'm just curious…" I cleared my throat, "You know-getting to know you."

He smiled at me and there was something in his eyes that I couldn't understand, something that almost didn't belong on his face, but for once he was gracious, "Of course, sweetheart."

"Are ye two too ensconced in your own lil' bubble or would ya leek to join us?"

I looked up, flushing red in a beat, as I suddenly found myself staring into emeralds; the first thing I noticed about Aedan was his green eyes. I preferred blues eyes, but I could tell that with any other girl, he could get them to do anything he wanted with those eyes. Without compulsion. His face was a strange mix of jovial and mischievous; I don't think I'd ever seen a vampire look so boyish, not even Nik with his dimples. Aedan was smiling, and I could tell already that he was the type of person who always was. His smile was blinding, wide across his face, and his hair fell over his right eye, raven black.

"Aedan," I grinned, not knowing why I suddenly felt lighter. I think…maybe it was just him. I could see why Klaus could actually stand him as a human. And seeing as Klaus hates most humans, that's saying a lot.

Aedan blinked, his head jerking back in pleasant surprise as he put down his drink; something dark with foam on top. _Guinness?_

"Oh, did Klaus tell you all about me?"

I shook my head and laughed, his smooth lilt in my ears, as I felt Klaus' arm tighten around me possessively, "No. But who else would say something like that to Nik without getting their arm ripped off?"

I didn't have to look over to my side to know Klaus' was rolling his eyes, irritated, but not actually angry, like he is with Elijah sometimes, "I suppose introductions are redundant at this point, but Aedan, this is my Caroline."

"'_My'?_" Aedan's dark eyebrows shot up incredulously, and I noticed there were glints of gold in his eyes as they widened in genuine shock, "I'd never heard him claim anyone. Well, he never stayed with anyone long 'nuff ta-"

"I gave you immortal life, Aedan, I can take it away."

I rolled my eyes and turned towards him with a raised eyebrow, putting my hand on his chest, "Nik, you really need to learn how to scold people without issuing death threats," my annoyed scolding was out of my mouth before I even had time to think about it.

That's when I heard musical giggles from beside Aedan, one fierce and one like wind chimes-Bevan and Anya.

My eyes automatically flicked to them to see the girls Niklaus had deemed 'not too irritating to spend time with'. They were beautiful. Figures. I mean, I'd never met an ugly vampire, but…the one on the left looked like a goddess of fire and the other like a nymph that lived in the Irish hills. That's when it hit me that we were all supernatural creatures stepping into the mortal world every day, going unnoticed. The goddess had a strong face, high cheekbones and contrastingly delicate eyes-grey irises that reminded me of hard steel or silver ribbons depending on which way the light glinted in them. Her hair bounced around her shoulders in dark fiery curls, the red somehow noticeable mixed with brown, a kind of auburn. The nymph was contrastingly fair-haired, the pin-straight locks almost white blond, reminding me of shifting light. Her eyes were violet, like tulips on the hills we'd driven by. Not violet, very light purple, almost not enough blue in them to look natural. I wondered if that eye color was something she was born with or something that changed somehow when she became a vampire. Her face was delicate and heart-shaped. I don't have girl-crushes on them or anything, but I already felt sort of impressed.

"Hello, Caroline," I looked over to Klaus for a split second as we sat at the bar with these three, then turned back to the blond woman speaking to me, "I am Anya. Pleasure to meet you."

The first thing I noticed when she spoke was that she was not Irish; her accent was a strange mix between vaguely European, almost Romanian, and Irish starting to rub off in her voice. I wonder how she ended up here…

All the same her voice was like lyrical music. I blinked and smiled at her, "Hi, Anya. Klaus told me a little about you guys, actually. I'm Caroline."

The woman beside her, Bevan, laughed and it was a tumbling sound, "I wish Nik had the same courtesy towards us; he didn't even mention he was bringing anyone," she extended her hand towards me and I took it without a second thought, something about her making me admire her. Her lilting accent somehow sounding strong instead of musical.

"Hey, Bevan."

She raised her eyebrows, "So, Nikkie told you about me too?"

I paused for a second, debating whether to give the answer that came to my mind that would definitely irritate Klaus, before I proceeded-however unwisely- anyway, "Please," I scoffed, sitting down on the barstool beside her, "_Nikkie_ didn't even really want to tell me your names."

Bevan's brow furrowed together at the same time that a smirk started growing on her face as she looked at me. She tilted her head and looked over to Klaus beside me, who I didn't have to look at to know was restraining himself immensely from either yelling at me or slamming me against a wall. But Bevan was grinning now, "Oh, Niklaus, I like her; I've never seen anyone besides Aedan call you out on your shit."

Klaus growled, "She keeps doing that."

"And you keep acting like what I say is somehow offensive or not true…." _Shit, did I just say that out loud? _

Aedan and Bevan's eyebrows rose simultaneously as their eyes widened in disbelief. I, however, was only interested in _his _reaction.

His brow was furrowed as he looked at me and I couldn't decipher the expression on his face. He stared at me a moment longer as the silence grew, then he shook his head as he turned to face the bar, "Scotch please. "


End file.
